I Changed for you
by Izzy DeAngelo
Summary: Sesshomaru has a twin sister that is more like their father than their mother. She is pulled through time and space to another universe where she meets the Doctor. What will happen? I don't own Inuyasha or Doctor Who.


I Changed For You

By: Izzy DeAngelo

A group of people sat in an abandon hut, among the group was a wounded half-demon named Inuyasha, a woman from another time named Kagome, a monk named Miroku, a female demon exterminator named Sango, a child fox demon named Shippo, the demon exterminator's faithful companion Kirara, and in the door way keeping an eye out for enemies was a full dog demon named Matsuki.

"I can't believe that Kagura was born of Naraku. I mean how does a male demon give birth." said Shippo.

"Naraku is made of many demons pressed together, it is safe to assume that he has got a new ability and either this is a side effect or the true purpose." Matsuki said still looking out the door.

Miroku nodded. "That is the best guess." Miroku looked over at Matsuki. "Someone so smart and beautiful should not brood as you are."

Matsuki shot the monk an evil look. "That witch hurt my baby brother! You really think I am just going to let that go?" Matsuki said with a great deal of volume and anger.

"She is scary when she is angry." Shippo said from behind Sango.

"You know sis, I don't need your help." Inuyasha said. "Do you have lands to rule with our arrogant older brother?"

"No. While I am Lady of the Western Lands, I am not obligated to be there 24/7." Matsuki said looking back inside to meet Inuyasha's eyes. "And that wound is proof enough for me that you do need me." Inuyasha glared but said nothing, "I am going to go patrol, I have a really bad feeling."

Matsuki exited the hut and jumped on to a near by tree, she surveyed the area looking for threats to the group. It was so hard to see or smell anything in the fierce rain. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted a small white figure in the forest to the north of the hut. She jumped back down and with the speed that only a Daiyōkai could possess, she quickly caught up to the figure, which turned out to looked like a young human child, but she could not smell the child before her. "Who are you?" she demanded.

"Nothing," replied the girl in a small voice. The girl turned to look at Matsuki with a blank stare, then lifted the mirror she had in her hands. Matsuki prepared herself for anything, or so she thought. Matsuki began to feel like she was going to faint, she struggled to stay awake.

"What are you doing to me?" Matsuki weakly asked the little girl, right before she fainted.

Matsuki awoke as a rather large explosion was heard. Her eyes snapped open then shut again, her nose filled with strange smells, and her ears were assaulted by strange noises. She felt like crying under the pain but she with stood the onslaught of her scenes. Through the noises she heard a voice getting close to her.

"Ma'am," the voice said. "Are you OK?" Matsuki shook her head a couple times.

"I will be fine." She said. "Um.. Where am I?" She said trying to regain her barrings.

"The is Cardiff. Are you sure your OK?" a female voice spoke, this time she could tell gender.

"As I said I will be fine, just have to get used to the noise and smells." Matsuki responded still pained from the assault of her scenes.

"You're not human?" a male voice spoke this time. She opened her eyes to see what looked like three humans standing before her. An older man in a suit like Kagome had showed her that English people wore in the 1800s, a young girl in a dress from the same era, then a man that held the strongest presence of the three of them who was wearing something Kagome would call a leather jacket and black jeans.

"Um.. No I am an Inu Daiyōkai." She responded. "Alright, I think I have the hang of this now." Matsuki started to stand. The man in the leather jacket hurried to help her up. "Thank you, my name is Matsuki."

"I thought you were Japanese. I am the Doctor." The man that helped her replied. "And this is Rose," he pointed to the woman who now stood beside him.

Matsuki nodded in bowed. "Nice to meet you." Matsuki said.

"Nice to meet you too," said Rose with a smile.

The other man walked up a little wary of her. "I am Charles Dickens." he said with a nod of respect.

"Not to worry sir, I don't eat humans." Matsuki chuckled. "After all that would be a bit weird since my half-brother is half-human." The Doctor chuckled too with a goofy grin on his face.

"Um.." Rose started, so Matsuki looked to her. "What is a Inu Daiyōkai?"

"It means Great Dog Demon." the Doctor said.

"Yes." Matsuki smiled at the Doctor admiring his intelligence.

"Well you can't stay here and you need new clothes." the Doctor said gesturing to her kimono covered in the dirt and debris from the explosion. "If you come with Rose and me we can get you some clothes."

"That would be wonderful." Matsuki smiled at him again. She couldn't help herself, it was like his presence was drawing her in making her want to follow him to the Underworld. They said their goodbyes to Charles Dickens then the Doctor and Rose led Matsuki to a blue box. When the Doctor took out a key and began to unlock the box, Matsuki felt compelled to ask, "Is that a dimensional portal?"

The Doctor stopped and looked at her with a bit of astonishment. "What time are you from?"

"The Feudal Era, 1500. Why do you ask?" Matsuki said.

"Because it is and I would like to know, how you know that?" the Doctor said.

"Oh, that is because my dad used a portal to hide his grave and I helped him with it, so I recognize the smell." she said plainly.

"But that is technology that is way beyond the knowledge of someone from 1500." He said still holding the door and key but not opening it.

"What is Technology? Where I am from there is a stone that can cut through space." She said.

He looked at her for a bit as if he was trying to decide if he believed her or not. He sighed and opened the door revealing a much larger space full of metal and tubes. Her mind was reeling with wonder and amazement, she slowly followed them inside. "This is technology, my ship the TARDIS." he said proudly but she heard him and even heard Rose giggle at her reaction, but she was so amazed she didn't reply to either of them.

"Wow." she said, after a while. "This is a ship? But where can it take you?"

"Anywhere." Rose replied. "Anywhere is time and space."

"Wow." Matsuki said. "May I stay with you? As I see more of this world I am sure that I am not in my universe."

"Yes, of course you can stay I wouldn't have invited you in if I was going to make you stay here." He said with his goofy grin. "But what makes you say that this is not your universe."

"First of all there were no demons in the city that we were just in. And Kagome said that not a lot of demons made it to the 20th century but there are still some just hidden from humans, which means you two may not know any demons but I should still be able to smell them." Matsuki explained. "And it doesn't feel the same."

"Well then all the more reason to stay with us." Rose said. "Here I will help you with some new clothes." Rose led Matsuki upstairs and down a couple halls to a rather large closet.

"Wow, this place never seems to stop wowing me." Matsuki said. "I am Lady of the Western Lands, but not even my closet is this big."

Rose laughed. "I reacted similar when I saw this place." Rose shifted some things around and found another Kimono. "I think you will want to stay with something you are used to." Rose turned and showed Matsuki the kimono, Matsuki was taken back by its beauty.

"Is this yours?" Matsuki asked breathlessly.

"I think all these clothes are the Doctor's" Rose replied. Matsuki took the kimono from Rose to take a better look at it. She could tell from the feel of it that is was made of silk just like hers, but the art was more to her older brother's style white with a cherry blossom tree on the back growing out of black. The only issue she had with it is that on her it would be a bit shorter that she would like, but she was not about to look a gift horse in the month. The whole time Matsuki was was looking at the kimono Rose was looking for underclothes for Matsuki. "Here." Rose showed Matsuki a bra and underwear.

"What on Earth are those?" Matsuki asked with fear in her voice.

"This is a bra, it is to hold your breast in place." Rose said trying not to laugh. "And this is underwear, as the name implies you wear it under your clothes."

While the girls were up stairs, the Doctor searched for any life forms that were even close to the physiology of Matsuki in the TARDIS database. He came up as empty handed ask Matsuki did. The Doctor slammed his hand down on the console in a fit of flusteration, then sighed. Then a question arose in his mind; Why was he so upset about not being able to get her home? Yes, he wanted everyone to be safe but the compel to make sure Matsuki was safe was almost overwhelming and yet he just met her.

He was snapped out of his by the sound of Rose and Matsuki coming back down the stairs. His breath was caught in his throat when he saw Matsuki, Rose was pretty and all but Matsuki was so beautiful that even him and his 900 years of knowledge could not put it in to words. But instead of saying that she is beautiful he said, "I see you found the kimono that I got from Oda Nobunaga as a gift."

"You met Oda Nobunaga?" Rose said with a bit of surprise.

"Before he was famous." he said.

"Who?" Matsuki asked walking further in the the console room.

"He was born after you left." he said.

"Oh, well if we encounter him again, I will have to thank him for such a lovely kimono." Matsuki said as she sat down in a chair. "But I don't like this torcher devise that you put on me Rose." Matsuki twisted uncomfortably in the chair.

"That is only because you need a larger one." Rose laughed. "You are a bit bigger than me in that area." Sadly he knew what they were talking about but didn't really want to.

"So where do we want to go first?" he asked them.

"I would like to go home to see mom." Rose said. "Plus we need to get her a proper fitting torcher devise.'"

"Right so 2005 London." he said with a smile. He buzzed around then console like a madman, pressing buttons and pulling levers. The TARDIS started to make her engine noises. "Here we go."

"How long has it been since I left?" Rose asked.

"12 hours." he replied proudly. They all walked out the doors in to the street.

"Humans and their concrete." Matsuki said with a small huff.

"Oi! There is nothing wrong with concrete." Rose protested.

"Sorry, I am used to large spaces and forests as far as the eye can see." Matsuki said.

"Girls," he said.

"Sorry I don't think I am going to go with you to see your mother." Matsuki said. "I will be on the roof of your building." The Doctor watched as she jumped from ledge to ledge in order to the roof of Rose's building.

Matsuki stood on the highest point on the roof and surveyed the city hoping to smell Kagome, or some form of demon life. Her hopes were dashed again. As she was looking around she saw the Doctor jet into Rose's building, a bit of panic washed over her. She went down the stairs a bit and could hear yelling then she smelled Rose crying.

Matsuki busted in to the apartment, baring fangs, just as the Doctor got slapped. Matsuki grabbed the woman and pinned her to the wall before anyone else could react. "No, Suki thats my mother." Rose said trying to get Matsuki to release her grip on the older woman.

"She struck the Doctor and I heard this cow yelling at you." Matsuki growled putting more pressure on the older woman.

"Who is this crazy woman?" the older woman exclaimed.

"Mother don't yell you'll only make her madder." Rose said. "We got off to a rough start." Rose pulled Matsuki off of her mother. "Suki I promise I am in no danger from my mother. Mom this is Matsuki another of my friends. Suki this is my mother Jackie Tyler."

"Feh!" Matsuki said as she left out the door, jumped back up the stairs and on to the roof. Matsuki smelled the Doctor coming up the stairs. "If that crazy cow ever touches you again I am going to kill her I don't care who's mother she is."

The Doctor laughed "You know I have been dealing with things for a long time. I am not a frail human." Matsuki's head snapped she looked him dead in the eyes.

"I thought you smelled different. But I don't really know what came over me to be honest." she said as she turned back to look out on the city. "I love humans. Like I told you earlier my little brother is half-human." She let her head fall. She didn't even notice the Doctor move closer and put his hand on her shoulder.

"You're on edge. I would be too if I was just scooped out of my home and dumped somewhere else." he said.

"Yea right, you would welcome the change." she said, she looked at the Doctor, he had a confused look on his face. "I know I just met the two of you but I feel connected to you both. I don't know how but I just feel it. That is partly why I never stopped to ask what you are or what you name is or even why you are just called the Doctor."

"I was wondering why you didn't ask any of the 'normal' questions." he said. "I am a Time Lord."

"What is a Time Lord?" she asked.

"That's what I am." he said. She laughed at him avoiding the question.

"You are a mystery to me, Doctor." she said.

"Well in all fairness you are a mystery to me as well." he said. "How did you get to Cardiff 1869 from somewhere in Japan 1500?"

"I have been thinking about that and I am thinking that I encountered a Void Demon. Those are beings with control over the Void." She said, he looked a bit puzzled again. "You see my little brother, his friends and I were tracking a powerful creature that has the ability to make other demons of high and mysterious power. The first one I saw was a demon that could control the wind, natural born demons don't have elemental control power. There is a few that can absorb elementals and used the power to their advantage but never fully control."

Matsuki started to smell Rose coming up the stairs. "Rose is coming," Matsuki said, he turned to look at the stairs. "Later." Matsuki jumped off and flew away.

"She can fly?" Rose said as she arrived on the roof. Matsuki flew in to an alley near the TARDIS, and took a nap.

When Matsuki awoke from her nap she half-heartedly hoped she would be home, but she was still in the alley she fell asleep in but it was night now. She missed her little brother most of all, she really didn't care if she ever saw her world again she just wanted to know her little brother was OK. Memories of her little brother when he was still a pup filled her head, bringing him clothes and food. He always acted so shocked that she cared for him, but even after all the years of helping him, he never truly trusted her. She couldn't blame him because of her role of the Lady of the Western Lands she couldn't take him home and take proper care of him. She blamed herself for his gruffness, and rudeness.

She was snapped out of her thoughts by the sounds of sirens and bright lights piercing the darkness. She popped her head out to see the Doctor and Rose being escorted to a limo, she ran up and told the solders that she was with the Doctor so they let her in the limo with the Doctor and Rose. "Hello, Doctor." she said as she entered the limo.

"Suki?" Rose asked. "Where did you go?"

"I was in the alley nearby because I couldn't get in to the TARDIS to sleep." Matsuki replied.

"Oh, here you will need this then." the Doctor said holding out a key. The look on Matsuki's face was of shock and awe.

"You OK?" Rose looked at Matsuki with concern.

"Huh? Um.. Yeah, I am fine," Matsuki said. "It's just I haven't received much kindness in my 922 years of life."

"You're 922?!" both the Doctor and Rose said. Matsuki smiled at their reaction.

"Yeah, I don't act like it much but I am." she said. "Though in all honesty, I maybe 922 years old but for me that is the equivalent of a young adult."

"Ah... So you grow slower then humans." he said. "Fantastic." A smile crept across his face.

"Wow, you two are around the same age." Rose mused. The three of them all smiled at each other. Then the limo stopped in front of a building. "Looks like we reached our stop."

"Yup," he said as he got eagerly out of the limo, he girls followed suit. The guards around the building urged them inside.

"Here is your name tag, Doctor." a man came running up to the Doctor.

The Doctor gestured to the two girls that stood by them. "They are coming with me." he said to the man.

"I am sorry they are not allow." the man said.

Before the Doctor could respond to the man Matsuki piped up. "Don't worry about us." She got closer to the Doctor and spoke the next words softly. "This is a trap. I can smell something foul larking around here. I will protect Rose."

"If this is a trap then you be careful too." the Doctor whispered. She nodded as she walked over to Rose and grabbed her shoulder lightly trying to reassure Rose.

"Harriet Jones MP Flydale North. I will stay with them." a lady said as she came up showing her name badge to the man. She pulled the girls to the next room. "Don't alert anyone but I have something to show you."

Harriet showed the girls in the conference room the remains of the skin of a man she had watched them remove. Matsuki smelled the foul thing coming their way. "You two behind me," she said as she lessened her obi so she could move a little freer.

"What are you going to do?" Rose asked.

"The thing I was born to do." Matsuki said then sighed. "Fight." Suddenly a rather large alien came stomping down the hall. Matsuki creaked her knuckles as her clawed hands began to glow green. The alien charged them. "Back off or you will die." Humans were rubbing off on her, because normally she would have not given a warning.

The Alien laughed, "And how do you believe you will accomplish this?" Matsuki gave no farther warning, she moved so fast that the on lookers couldn't see what she did, but everyone saw the result the alien lie in pieces and the pieces were slowly melting away.

"I am sorry." Matsuki whispered and bowed before the remains of the alien she just killed.

"You saved us." Rose said. Matsuki looked at Rose and in that moment Rose saw all the pain Matsuki held in behind those big golden eyes. "Its OK." Rose approached Matsuki and hugged her carefully, and for some reason or another Matsuki could not help but return the hug.

After a bit Rose let go of Matsuki. "We need to find the Doctor." Matsuki said. Rose nodded.

Meanwhile the Aliens calling themselves the Slitheen had sprang the trap for the Doctor. He had survived and was searching for the girls. He avoided the two Slitheen that he had escaped before, and he caught a glimpse of the girls running from one room to another.

He exited the elevator he had escaped in and found the girls hiding in a back room he detracted them with a fire extinguisher. "Run" he yelled. They all ran back to the conference room. The two Slitheen ran after them. The Doctor threatened them with an empty threat. But it was enough to scare them long enough that he closed them in. Rose protested about being trapped.

The whole time the Doctor was trying to figure out what they were planning and a way out. Just then Mickey called Rose's phone. "Hello?" Rose answered the phone.

Matsuki was half heartedly paying attention to what was going on around them. She knew she had the power to stop this without any innocents getting hurt however she didn't really want to kill anymore, but she knew that if she didn't then they would die. In the back of her mind she heard "the Doctor will die." That thought took a jab at her heart.

"Doctor." Matsuki looked to him.

"What?" he asked.

"Let me out. I am going to stop this." she replied, trying to hid her fear and sadness with a smile.

"How?" the Doctor asked. "How can you stop them?" Rose put her hand on Matsuki's shoulder.

"Are you sure?" Rose said. "It hurt you to kill the first one."

Matsuki grabbed Rose's hand gently, "I am sure. I want to protect him." she said without thinking of her words or their volume. Rose pressed the button and the Slitheen were waiting and Matsuki jumped in to action, moving so fast that even his Time Lord eyes could not keep up with her movements.

"Thats right Great Dog Demon." he said slightly stunned.

They had Mickey on speaker phone and sudden they heard yelling. "Mickey, Mum are you alright?" Rose shouted.

"Those things are attacking again." Jackie shouted. "Wait, there is no more noise. The alien is gone." The Doctor looked at the phone with a mix of terror and relieve.

"Doctor?" Rose said. "Please don't be angry with her." The Doctor looked at Rose puzzled. "Because she killed the Slitheen all of them." He knew that already, and he didn't know how to feel about this. She had just saved the world but she had killed the Slitheen to do so.

"I am not..angry. She did save your family." he said slowly then smiled to try and reassure her that he was truly not mad.

Later everyone met up at Jackie's flat. Matsuki stayed outside while they watched Harriet Jones on the TV tell everyone that everything was fine. Rose told Jackie that Matsuki saved them, but she would not say sorry for the misunderstanding of earlier. Jackie seemed to be steamed about it but understood. Matsuki didn't know where the Doctor was but she didn't think she could face him after doing what she did.

"Oi! Suki." the Doctor's voice came from down stairs, the ground floor to be exact. "I know you're avoiding me." Matsuki let out a large sigh then jumped from Rose's floor to the ground floor, she landed with a soft thud. She looked him in the eyes trying not to let her emotions show in her eyes as they had when Rose had seen her sadness from killing the first Slitheen. "There you are. I told Rose the truth I'm not angry at you."

"So I am as always the only one mad at myself." She mumbled hoping he wouldn't hear.

"You saved the Earth from being sold." He said trying to encourage her, though he could tell for some reason it was still hurting her.

A while of time pasted before either of them said anything. "Doctor." She said breaking the silence. "Have you ever done something so horror able that you are haunted by it day and night?"

"Yes." he responded sadly.

"So did I," she said. "But a human saved me from myself. Humans are frail and will die. And ever since she saved me I have been trying to live my life the way she would have wanted me too."

"May I ask what you did? You don't have to tell me." he said.

"On my Earth, I almost killed every human that lived." she said no longer looking in to his eyes. "I massacred village after village hunting down anyone that ran. Men. Women. Children. I killed them with my claws then burnt down there houses to make sure that the job was done." She inhaled to gain her composure back and see if he was still standing which he was. "One village was ready for me to stroll in, their priestess stood in my way, I was confused to why she was just standing there. So I asked her why, she told me that she wanted to show me who I could be if I took a different path then and there. I laughed at her. The next thing she said blew me away. She asked me if I remembered their faces. Of course I asked why would that matter to me. Because you feel. I was getting mad at this point, I commanded her to shut her human mouth but she continued."

"You have always felt, you care about what your brother and your mother think of you. At this point I was breaking the memory of all those I had killed was buzzing through my mind causing me great pain. I tried to shut it out but the harder I tried the worse the pain. She told me that I could be a better person, I would just have to leave them in peace and then go to my father who loved me even if I killed everyone or if I didn't. So all the emotions I had put away came back and I cried." she starting crying for real. "I didn't cry because she had called me out on what I had done or because I was afraid of my mother and brother it was because I do remember the faces of all of them. 5 million people, and I hunted them down like dogs because it is what my mother wanted." she stopped crying.

"I did go to my father and ask for his help to know what to do. He told me to protect something. I asked how would that make up for what I did, he told me that it was the best way to make sure it never happened again. He then told me to once I found the one thing that I HAD to protect grab on with both hand and run," she stopped and looked back up at the Doctor. A face of understanding was on his face. He hugged her and she felt like he was never going to let go. And she didn't want him to.

"I know how you feel. I burned my home planet." he said still holding her. "I destroyed two races of people." It was her turn to hug him tightly.

"Not alone, though I used more yoki than I thought if I don't get to a bed soon I am going to..." she said just before she passed out in his arms.

When Matsuki came too she was in an familiar looking room, but it didn't smell like home. The TARDIS touched her mind, as if asking to be let in, she allowed it. The TARDIS could not speak but it gave impressions and pictures. The picture that the TARDIS showed her was the Doctor asking it to make a room for her that she would feel comfortable in. "Thank you." she said aloud.

The room was so close to her room in her world and time that she had almost believed that she was home. The walls were rice paper walls the doors was even a rice paper door, the bed was a canopy just like hers, the end tables and dresser was all matching cherry wood her favorite. She wondered what all powers the TARDIS has. A flash of images flood her mind then a sense of pride followed the images. She opened the door closed to her dresser which was a semi-modern bathroom, she would have to have Rose or the Doctor teach her how to use the bath.

She exited the bathroom and slide the door back. _This was sweet of them _she thought. _Very sweet. _Then she remembered spilling all of her darkest secrets to him standing in front of Rose's flat building. Her face turned crimson with embarrassment, her walls come down around him. And that thought scared her because if they were still traveling when she goes into heat she could rape him. That thought scared her more than death. Suddenly their was a small knock at the door. "Yes?" she said with a degree of Royalty that she was born with.

"It's me," the Doctor's voice came clearly from the other side of the rice door.

"You may enter," she said with a fair amount of joy that he was respecting my culture. He entered and smiled at her then bowed respectfully.

"I am sorry but the TARDIS read your mind to make this room, and she fed a few things that she thought was important." he said. She gave him a slightly confused look. "If I knew you were royalty I would have treated you a bit more respectful."

"Doctor, I don't want any spacial treatment." she said.

"I just want you to feel comfortable." he said.

"Don't worry I am comfortable." she said. "Cherry wood is my favorite and the bed is just like mine at home down to how it feels to lay on it. However there are somethings in the bathroom I don't know how to use."

"Like what?" he asked. Then he showed her how to use all the things in the bathroom even told her about the shampoo that he got from another world. She caught the twinkle in his eye as he explained, almost like he was enjoying himself. Before that moment she had noticed his eyes were blue, a beautiful blue that was human looking but she could see the sorrow in those eyes that only came with long life.

He noticed that she was staring at his face. He wondered if something was on his face, but she looked so immersed in his face as if studying it, like he would study a devise. As he looked at her he noticed the marks on her face and wondered, "Do the marks on your face have meaning?"

She was so immersed that he was surprised when he spoke that she jumped slightly but regained her cool quickly. "Oh, yeah. The moon is my mother's family crest so are the purple lines under my eyes. This one is my father's though." She traced the marks she spoke of as she talked of them. First the moon on her forehead, the lines under her eyes, then the ones going start across her checks.

"Do all demons have golden eyes?" he started asking questions like a child would. But around her he felt like he was young again, like the universe was new to him again.

"Only Daiyōkai, because only Daiyōkai have enough power to assume a humanoid form." she answered. She smiled at his questions.

"Also you mentioned 'yoki' earlier what is 'yoki?'" he asked.

"It is short for Yokai Ki." she said. "It is my life force, however I can use it as a shield or weapon. I have to sleep 5 hours a week to replenish it but I do not require more than that to live. The reason I slept more than that in the past couple days is because I was denying my body the rest it needed this past month." **And our guard was down around you. **Her 'beast' added in the back of her head. She mentally nudged her 'beast' for making a comment.

"Try not to do that again 'cause you slept for two days, Rose was worried." he said with his normal goofy grin. "If you have the grasp on how to use this, why don't we join Rose in the console room." She nodded, he turned to leave the room, with her following closely behind uncontrollably enjoying his scent. He smelled of flowers of the various planets he had visited, and also something else that she could not describe, never the less she loved his scent.

"Hi," Rose said as the Doctor and Matsuki entered the console room. "Feeling better?"

"Much," Matsuki nodded. Rose smiled sweetly at Matsuki, but then noticed that Matsuki was watching the Doctor very carefully. The Doctor was oblivious tinkering away on the TARDIS. "Suki, come with me, please." The girls went down the hall a ways until Rose thought the Doctor couldn't hear them. "What happened with you and the Doctor?" Rose looked into Matsuki's confused eyes with concern for both her friends.

"W-What are you talking, about nothing that I know of." Matsuki responded nervously.

"Really 'cause when I came back to the TARDIS, he was pacing a little more than usual and I tried to ask him but he dodged the question, artfully."

"We kind of had a sharing moment." Matsuki mumbled more than said.

"Really?" Rose said with a sparkle in her eyes. "Suki, you can tell me anything too I promise that I will listen to anything that is bothering you."

"Well nothing is bothering me at the moment." Matsuki half-lied. The Doctor was bothering her in a good way but she was afraid to invest in him and he not return her feelings. Blush consumed her face again.

"Really?" Rose said, taking a compact mirror from her pocket to show Matsuki her blushing face.

"Oh, my." Matsuki said. "Well it is kind of a good bother." The blush grew brighter but with being Inu Daiyōkai her body heat was hotter than a humans so even the slightest embarrassment shows in a big way. "His scent drives me crazy. It is like flowers of different planets and something else that is... So amazing it is hard to put in to words. That and he is like no man I have every met in my life. But if you want to be with him, I will not advance."

"Wow." Rose said. "So mates first huh?"

"Friends first." Matsuki confirmed. The girls hugged and laughed.

"But no I have a boyfriend on Earth." Rose said.

"Mickey?" Matsuki asked,

"Yeah," Rose said. "I just hope that he will still be there when I am ready to go home for good."

"If he really loves you he will." Matsuki smiled. "You know you remind me of Kagome."

"Kagome?" Rose asked nearly killing the name. "Who is she?"

"She is my best friend back home, and hopefully my sister-in-law soon. With the way my little brother looks at her if I go back for a visit and he didn't mate or marry or both I am going to smack him right across the head." Matsuki said as she revealed her bicep. Making Rose laugh. Matsuki looked down nervously at her shifting feet then took a deep breath looking Rose in the eyes. "Rose will you help me find something to where that is more modern?"

"Sure" Rose smiled. And the girls ran down the hall to the Doctor's giant closet.

The Doctor, meanwhile, was tinkering and thinking because he thinks best when he is tinkering. _Suki,_ he thought. Her name had been repeating over and over in his thoughts. She knew the pain he knew, on a base level it made him feel not quite so alone. Suddenly he noticed that both the girls had run off sometime ago, and weren't back yet. That faintly concerned him, Rose knew her way around the TARDIS so he wasn't worried about her too much, but Matsuki was another story. He tried to get the TARDIS to tell him where they were but she remained silent and that annoyed him a lot.

He couldn't take it anymore he had to know where she... they were at. He got up from under the console and moved around the console, he looked up to see Matsuki and Rose coming from the hall. His breath caught in his throat as he saw Matsuki, she was wearing 20th century English clothes, similar to what Rose wears but it just made this Inu Daiyōkai glow. She wore a pair of tight jeans that flared slightly at the bottom, and what he could only describe as a leather corset that made her already large breast look larger. Then he noticed all the purple slash marks all over her right arm, he wanted to investigate them farther.

"Hi," Matsuki said. "Since I am not in Japan anymore I figured why not, and I thought that this would be better for running." She gave him a silly smile and a wink. "I am going to go meditate knock on my door if you need me," Rose followed Matsuki.

The Doctor remained speechless for a long while. In all his life he had never seen anything so beautiful and tempting. If he were a different man he would have jumped that, right there. The TARDIS gave him a mental nudge to get him back to reality. Then something was caught on the psychic paper, he pulled it out of his breast pocket and looked it only said "help... SOS." He set the TARDIS to track the distress call.

Going down the hall he decided not to take Matsuki with him, _Just let her mediate, _he thought. _I don't want to die, 'cause she is so detracting. _He reached Rose's room and knocked. "Let's go." he said with a smile as she opened the door.

Matsuki didn't go straight to mediating she wanted to check out the outfit that she and Rose had choose for herself. The pants held her firm butt tightly and made it look a bit bigger than it was, but the thing that surprised her was they were comfortable. The shirt was another matter but it held her annoying breast in place, though making them look bigger in the process. She traced her birth marks on her arm remembering that Sesshoumaru's are on the opposite side as hers. Though when she was wearing a kimono, her hair stopped at her butt because there was clothes stopping it from achieving full length, which was to her knees. She was going to have to cut it or put it up while they were out.

She sat on the floor with crossed legs, she began to clear her mind. She started using her telekineses to float as she mediated. Her mind not as clear as she wanted because her 'beast,' her primal instincts, roared at her. **Why?**

** Because he doesn't need a Inu Daiyōkai coming on to him. **She tried to use logic to subdue her 'beast' **He is the Doctor, if he wants me he will have me but I will not have him unless he wants me.**

** TAKE HIM!** It shouted in her head making her lose what little concentration she did have. She fell to the floor with a loud thud.

She growled out loud, which made the TARDIS take notice, and gave her a feeling of concern. "I am fine. My 'beast' is just being more difficult than normal, must be spring soon." She said. The TARDIS gave her a feeling of confusion. "You see a Daiyōkai normally has two consciousnesses in their head. One is the controlled logical consciousness and the other is what most of us call our 'beast' it is a primal consciousness." She waited to see if it understood what she had just told it. The TARDIS showed her the Doctor nodding. That made her laugh. "Now Hun, I am going to mediate and try and control my 'beast' however if I lose the fight you lock me in this room. My 'beast' will hurt the Doctor and I don't want that." It hummed in understanding.

She started to try and mediate again. But this time she stayed on the floor. **I am not going to take what is not mine, **I bit back at my 'beast'

**Well I say he IS! **Again nearly yelling.

**I will not, try anything funny like marking him while I am out and I will leave him. **She half-heartedly threatened. She knew her 'beast' was the part of her enjoying his scent the most.

**You win for now... ** her 'beast' proclaimed. She was surprised that it went that easily. She mediated a while longer but frankly she had lost all track of time.

The Doctor entered the TARDIS feeling a little off, he wanted to go tell Matsuki what had happened with the Dalek, but he didn't know if he could take talking about it right now. Plus there was this Adam fellow Rose insisted we bring along. He was going to flip if he saw Matsuki. "Rose." he said as she was explaining about the TARDIS to Adam. She stopped mid sentence and looked at the Doctor. "I am going to warn Suki, may want to warn him about her."

The Doctor walked down the hall, and stopped just outside Matsuki's door. He knew if he went in there even if it is just to warn her about Adam, the Doctor was going to tell her all about what happened with the Dalek the moment she would ask him. But he needed to tell her so she didn't mistake him an intruder and throw him into a supernova. He knocked on the door lightly. Instead of hearing her say come in; "I promise, I am me TARDIS, I am the same Suki."

_She is talking to his TARDIS. But how is she psychic too? _The thought slightly scared him. But he knocked again.

"Sorry, come in I think it will be unlocked." she called to him. He stepped in she was still sitting on the floor a soft smile on her face.

"There is someone else here. Rose insisted he come along." he said trying to smile and not alert her to anything.

"Well kind of sad you didn't need me but I would have been a burden." she said, he frowned.

"You are never a burden, don't think that." he said without a second thought.

"Well, actual I didn't mean it like that." she said, "You all Daiyōkai have two consciousnesses, the one you are talking to right now and my more primal side also called my 'beast.' I was fighting with my 'beast' most of the time that you were gone."

"So that is what you meant." he said. "What were you fighting with it about?"

"The usual," she said. "I am not ready to mate and it just keeps pushing me, especially around spring time."

"So heat then," he said.

"Yeah kind of but it is a little more controlled than that." she said. She slipped a leather jacket over her leather corset. "Well let's go meet the man."

They leave the room, heading for the console room, as he walked behind her he tried not to let his mind wonder thinking of the beautiful woman before him. They entered the console room and he watched Matsuki stiffen up instantly. "You OK?" he whispered knowing with her hearing that she could hear him.

"He smells, like my sworn enemy," she said. "But I know he is not it is just going to take me a bit to control my 'beast' so I am going to stand here." She moved so he could pass her. "Do not let him near me until I say because if you do he will die and I do not want anymore blood on my hands." He nodded as he slipped by her.

She fought hard with her 'beast' trying not to kill the man. She concentrated on Rose's scent, or tried her 'beast' wanted the Doctor's scent to calm not Rose but she knew that would be a bigger problem than it was worth. She breathed slowly and finally got her 'beast' to once again admit defeat. She took a step forward. "I am fine now the Doctor." she smiled at him, who, by the time she was in full control of herself, was talking with Rose and Adam on the other side of the console room.

The Doctor looked at her concerned, "You're sure?" he said. Matsuki flashed him a smile.

She extended her hand for a hand shake. "I am Lady Matsuki." she smiled. "Nice to meet you Adam."

Adam bows. "Nice to meet you Lady Matsuki, Rose told me you're Japanese." he said.

Rose pulled Matsuki away from Adam, "How come the Doctor and I can call you Suki but you are making him call you Lady Matsuki?" Rose asked.

"I do not trust him." Matsuki said plainly. "As I told Doctor he smells like my sworn enemy, I am not going to hurt him and I will treat him as nicely as possible, but I can not make friends with someone who smells like that." Rose nodded.

They walk back to the men. Matsuki smiled at the Doctor and said "Where and when are we going this time?"

The Doctor smiles at her and then to Rose. "You'll see." The TARDIS wheezed, he jumped around the console and ran to the doors. He pulled Rose with him and motioned for Matsuki to stay with Adam. Matsuki stopped him from following them. Then Rose pulled Adam out of the TARDIS, then started to explain where and when they were.

Matsuki didn't really pay attention to them, keeping her distance from Adam but close to the Doctor. They moved out on to the observation deck. "The fourth bountiful human empire. And there it is. Planet Earth at is height." Matsuki heard the Doctor say but didn't pay anymore mind to anything else he was saying because she was staring out at the beauty of the world below. It may have been a different beauty than she was used to but it was beautiful none the less.

Adam fainted. "He's your boyfriend." the Doctor said.

"Not anymore," Rose said. Matsuki laughed.

"I would have thought of you fainting more than him," He said looking at Matsuki. "You are the one from 1500."

"Well I have seen a lot already, even before this. I am 922 after all." she grinned. The Doctor grinned back at her, while Rose smiled at them both.

Rose figured that by now that they would be holding hands more but they held her hand more than each other's. She always wondered about that. They had been together for a few days. Rose even gave Matsuki her approval. They needed each other and she new it, she just wondered how long it would take them to know it.

"I am going to go look around." Matsuki said.

"Be careful," the Doctor said as she turned to leave.

After she left the Doctor moved Adam to lean him up against the guard railing of the walk. "Doctor." Rose said. "You know Suki likes you."

"Where's this coming from?" he said, a look of surprise upon his face.

"She said that you are the most amazing man she has ever met, and that your scent drives her crazy." she said.

"It's probably 'cause she's in heat." he said. "Rose she is a Dog Demon that means she has heat just like any other dog just more controlled."

"You're the Doctor." she said. Adam woke up groaning. "Let's go back to the first room we were in." Both men nodded.

Matsuki had heard the whole conversion and part of her wished she hadn't, her 'beast.' She knew her liking him so fast was partly her spring time issues but it was tricky to know right now. She would wait a bit longer before she would talk things over with either of them. She heard them coming and ran back to the first room and sat so that none of them would know that she was listening to them. She waved to them, then the stores opened and the room was bombarded by smells and sounds suddenly and Matsuki couldn't take the pain so she hid back in the TARDIS. She sat waiting for the stores to close, and the people to calm down or go back where they came from.

Once things calmed down she popped her head back out the TARDIS to see the Doctor investigating the wall. She walked up to him and Rose, Adam nowhere is sight. Matsuki saw the Doctor having issues with the panel that he was trying to open. "Could you use a hand?" she asked with a smile.

"Its dead locked, my sonic can't open it." he said.

"Well let me try." she said.

He moved out of the way. "Have at but it's dead locked I doubt you can open it." he said. She rolled her eyes and grabbed the handle with both hands planted her feet firmly to the ground and pulled hard. The panel moaned from the stress of being pulled, but gave way and opened with a jerk that threw the unsuspecting Matsuki into the Doctor, who caught her. She blushed hard, standing back up right. "Thanks."

"Inu Daiyōkai remember." she smiled at him as he past her going back to the panel.

"Why is it so hot in here?" Rose asked.

"It is not hot in here to me." Matsuki said.

"You guys are going to get in trouble." said a local employee.

"If you're so worried than go. Bye now" he said.

"Look at this." he said, moving a screen so everyone could see.

"The air is working but all of it is on floor 500, venting all the heat down." Matsuki said.

"You know, I still doubt that you are really from the year 1500." he said jokingly. She playfully stuck her tongue out at him like a child.

"But why would anyone do that?" the employee said.

"I think they are hiding something big up there, I thought I smelled something foul aboard but it is only whiffs its not a constant smell." Matsuki said.

"Why don't we go find out?" Rose said. The Doctor smiled proudly at both of them.

"But you'd need a key and you only get that when you're promoted." the employee said.

"But its just a key code and I have it right here." he said cheekily. "Well off we go then." Matsuki, Rose, and the Doctor go to the elevator then get inside.

"I am not coming with you." the employee said as she approached the elevator.

"That's fine," he said.

"Don't mention me at all I had nothing to do with you." the employee said as the door close.

"Looks like it is just the three of us." said Rose.

"The way it should be." he said.

"Yeah!" Matsuki said with a bit of gust.

They reach floor 500 and instant both the Doctor and Matsuki are on red alert. "Well the walls aren't made of gold." he said."Rose, Suki you should go back."

"Tough," Rose said shivering.

"Fat chance of that." Matsuki said at the same time as Rose. They both walked forward looking around at everything covered in ice, they past dead bodies that were decaying. Matsuki covered her nose, "Doctor. Remember the foul smell I had mentioned earlier?"

"Yeah." he said. He stopped to take some readings with his sonic screwdriver.

"Well it is getting stronger." she said.

"What's it smell like?" Rose asked.

"Like death, rubber, and...fish." Matsuki said her arm still covering her nose. "By the way Rose here." Matsuki stopped and removed her coat and handed it to Rose all the while trying to keep her nose covered.

"Don't you need it?" Rose asked as she took the coat.

"No I am fine." Matsuki said. "The smell is coming from here." She pointed to an area that looked like it was less icy than anywhere else. She led the way her poor nose not able to be fully covered.

When they got up a small set of stairs they were greeted by a; "I started without you. This is fascinating." a man in a suit said with a laugh. "Satellite Five contains every piece of information within the Fourth Great and Bountiful Human Empire. Birth record, bank statements, shopping habits, but you three... You don't exist." He chuckled. "Theres not a trace. No birth records, no job, not even so much as a kiss. How can you walk through the world with no traces?"

Then Rose saw someone they met earlier then ran to her, "Amanda, Amanda." she said shaking the woman before her. "Hello? Can you hear me Amanda? What have you done to her?"

"She's dead." Matsuki replied.

"But she's working." Rose said.

"They've all got chips in their heads and the chips keep going like puppets." the Doctor said gravely.

"Oh! You're full of information." the man said. "But it's only fair we get some information back. Because apparently you're no one." He chuckled again.

"Likes to hear himself talk." Matsuki said low so no one could hear, as she lowered her arm from her nose.

"It's so rare not to know something." the man continued. "Who are you?"

"Doesn't matter 'cause we're off, come on girls." the Doctor said, as he turned and two of the dead chip puppets grabbed him and two more grabbed Matsuki.

"Tell me who you are." the man said.

"Since that information is keeping us alive. I am hardly going to say am I?" the Doctor replied.

"Well perhaps my 'Editor and chief' can convince you." the man said.

"And who's that?" the Doctor asked.

"It may interest you to know that this is not the Fourth Great and Bountiful Human Empire. In fact it's not human at all." the man said laughing lightly. "It's merely a place were humans happen to live." Then there was low growling heard. "Yep, yep, sorry. It is a place where humans are allowed to live by kind permission by my client." He points up, everyone looks up to see a giant creature hanging from the ceiling, it growled and made a snapping noise.

"That is what I have been smelling, thing stinks." Matsuki said

"What is that?" Rose asked.

"You mean that thing runs Satellite Five?" the Doctor asked with great concern.

"That 'thing' as you put it is in charge of the human race." the man said. "For almost a hundred years mankind has been shaped and guided. His knowledge and ambition, strictly controlled by its broadcast news. Edited by my superior, your master, and humanity's guiding light, the Mighty Jagrafess. I call him Max." The man smiled at the Doctor and the Doctor gave an odd smile back. The Doctor smile faded as he looked back to 'Max.'

All three of them were focused in to manacles. Matsuki struggled against the bindings, growling low as she did so. The man was continuing to talk to the Doctor and Rose while in her head Matsuki's 'beast' raged. The manacles were made out of strong material that with all her strength she couldn't break them. She knew if she transformed into her true form she could but that would put Rose and the Doctor in danger of being crushed by her and she didn't want that. Then melting the manacles came to mind but also dangerous for Rose. She didn't want to lose the new family she found in this world. Suddenly the manacles started to shock them, she growled in pain and anger.

Matsuki heard the Doctor pleading with them but her focus was on keeping her 'beast' from endangering everyone there. Anger welled in her like a pool of lava, when she heard the man say, "Time Lord." The Doctor denied everything but then the man showed a video of Adam and a beam of light reading his mind.

_I am going to kill Adam,_ she thought.

** That baka, baka, baka. **Her 'beast' repeated in her head as almost a yell.

Matsuki fought harder again the manacles, trying to at least bend hers so she could reach the sonic screwdriver. It didn't work and it was taking a lot more focus not to just transform. Matsuki heard the man say, "I don't need you I've got the key."

Matsuki looked up and saw the key floating above Adam on the video. "Really?" Matsuki asked. Her eyes turn a deep red and the key fell to the floor.

"How did you do that?" the man demanded. "The boy knows nothing of you."

"Inu Daiyōkai." she replied to him.

"What is that?" he yelled.

"If you don't know I am not telling." she said smugly. Suddenly there was beeping and Rose was freed.

"What is going on?" the man yelled and Max growled. Rose quickly got in to the Doctor's pocket and grabbed the sonic screwdriver.

"What do I do?" she asked.

"Flick the switch." he said. She released him and he released Matsuki. Matsuki picked up Rose and ran out of the room praying the Doctor would follow. Matsuki put Rose down once they were near were the employee. Matsuki went in to the room where the employee was and snapped her fingers like she had seen Adam do on the video to close the hole in his head. The hole closed and she carried the employee to the elevator were Rose and the Doctor waited smiling.

"I smelled her and figured she saved us so I would help her back down." Matsuki said still carrying a somewhat limp woman in her arms.

Once back on floor 139 Matsuki put the woman down. The woman walked slowly to the seating area near them. While the Doctor sorted things out with the woman, she slipped into the TARDIS. Waited in the jump seat for them to come back in, and for her anger to calm before she saw Adam again. Soon after she calmed down enough not to kill him, the Doctor pushes Adam inside, Rose follows behind.

The Doctor says nothing as Adam apologizes repeatedly, Matsuki stays in the jumper seat. The TARDIS wheezes and the Doctor shoves Adam out the TARDIS do again. Rose follows, probably to make sure the Doctor don't kill Adam.

Sometime later the TARDIS doors opened again and she heard Adam say; "I want to go with you."

"I only take the best. And I have Suki and Rose." The Doctor said as he stepped in seething with anger. Matsuki smiled warmly at the Doctor. Matsuki jumped up from the jump seat and walked to the Doctor and kissed him on the cheek then went to her room to meditate.

A month after that, they had been mostly been staying in the TARDIS. Matsuki found the library with the help of the TARDIS, Rose followed Matsuki, the Doctor tinkered with the TARDIS. In the library she found books on her time but from this world. She read and found no record of the Shikon no Tama or the Tree of Ages. She wanted something to connect her to her home. Because the more she was away the more she wanted some connection to it.

Matsuki decided that it was important that if she was going to travel with them she needed to be full disclosure with them. Show them all that it is to be what she is. "Rose," she said to Rose who was reading in a chair nearby. "I would like you to go to the console room I will meet you there in a bit." Rose nodded putting a bookmark in to her book. Matsuki closed her book and placed it back where she had gotten it from.

Rose left for the console room, Matsuki following closely behind. Once there they found the Doctor sitting in the jump seat. They both approached the Doctor. "I have been thinking." Matsuki started. She heard the Doctor swallow hard. "I want to show you everything, that it is to be what I am." The Doctor and Rose looked confused. "Doctor can we go to a forest that is fairly empty so no one will see us or disturb us?"

"Yeah." he said, jumped up pressed some buttons and threw a switch. The TARDIS wheezed. "Here we are." Matsuki led them outside, once outside the beauty of the forest took her breath away. She walked a bit farther.

"Now I am going to show you everything." Matsuki said. She looked around a bit and found a rock nearby. "Firstly you know I am super strong, super fast, and have killer claws. But I have poison in my claws that I can change the acidic content and potency of at any given time."

"Using your 'yoki' you told me about a while back." he said.

"Yes." she said. "But I have more abilities than that. Like I am mildly psychic."

"So you can read minds and stuff like that?" Rose asked.

"Yes, but I don't without permission unless it is a direr emergence." Matsuki said.

"OK, what am I thinking?" Rose said. Matsuki closed her eyes, _You love the Doctor, and should just admit it already. _Rose thought.

"Yes I do and no I am not going to say." Matsuki said opening her eyes.

"Wow you can." Rose said.

"Also I am telekinetic." Matsuki said, she pointed at the rock she saw earlier. Her eyes turned red as the rock rose out of the ground much larger than it looked. She held it there for a while before slowly putting it down.

"Wow, that is impressive." Rose said.

"Now for my true form... Guys please do not run I promise I will not hurt you." Matsuki said. She stepped back about 20 feet then she started to glow blue and she transformed in to a giant dog with a moon and slashes on her face.

"So this is your true form." The Doctor said. "Beautiful."

"I agree. Slightly scary but since I know you I am fine." Rose said. Matsuki bowed her head and nudged them both at the same time with her giant snout. She transformed back to her humanoid form, then suddenly there are seven spears sticking out her chest. She fell to the ground. Rose screamed, the Doctor got angry.

"Take..me..in.." Matsuki groaned. The Doctor and Rose nodded, and proceeded to pull her bloody form inside the TARDIS. Matsuki once inside with the help of the Doctor she pulled herself up to a standing spot and braced herself. "Take...'em... out..."

The Doctor pulled all seven spears out but with each spear he removed she yelled in pain and hissed between each spear. After they were all out what was left of her leather corset fell off. She tried to steady her breathing then screamed loudly as her wounds started to close. Her feet buckled under her and she fell to the floor. The Doctor took covered her chest with his coat then picked her up and started to carry her to her room. "She used her yoki to heal." he said before Rose could ask as she trailed behind them. Upon entering her room he placed her on her bed.

Matsuki woke three days later, with a throbbing headache and three sets of eyes watching her. "Um.. Huh?" Matsuki said.

"You're awake," Rose proclaimed from her right. "Sorry we had to go and deal with something that could have changed history we felt bad about leaving you."

"The TARDIS looked after you, while we were gone but she said you slept the whole time." The Doctor said who stood dead in front of her.

"Hi, Captain Jack Harkness." a very attractive man said that stood to her left. He were strange clothes, a set of trousers, a button up shirt with straps that she didn't know the point of them.

"Matsuki, but they told you already," Matsuki said. She held her head as she sat up. "Oh, Doctor do you have anything for a headache."

"Yeah let me go find it." The Doctor said as he left the room. He returned shortly with an unmarked pill bottle and a cup of tea, traditional Japanese if her nose was working right. But with how her head felt it could have been off. "This is a little stronger than anything on Earth. But here." He handed her the cup of tea, she took it from him and noticed, right of the bat it was a Japanese cup with a crescent moon painted on the side.

"Is this cup mine?" Matsuki was shocked at the gesture. The Doctor nodded. "Wow, no one has ever given me anything... Aside from a beating." She tried to laugh even though she wanted to cry with joy. He handed her a pill from the bottle.

"As beautiful as you are?" Jack asked with a fair amount of shock.

"I grew up in a different universe." She said. She put the pill in her mouth then sipped her tea. "You see, I am Lady of the Western Lands. I was raised to be graceful, posed, and to kill humans." That stung for her to say and everyone could see it in her face as she said it. "But I defied my mother and struck out on my own. Which made me unsuitable to a Daiyōkai. And human males are to afraid of me so... Nope never got a gift before."

Once she was done telling them about her past trouble Rose couldn't help but hug the demon woman. The Doctor wanted to give her the universe after that story. How a simple Japanese style cup would make her this happy. "We need to refuel so we're going to Cardiff." he said happily. "So everyone ready for a 24 hour stay in the 21st century Cardiff." Jack and Rose left her room and the Doctor followed shortly after, but before leaving he shot her a smile that melted her heart and then let it sore in to space.

She quickly drank the rest of her tea, sat the cup down on her bed side table and smiled at it. She jumped up and realized she was in pajamas that didn't belong, Rose's she assumed. She removed the clothes with great speed and dressed in a red and black blouse that she and Rose picked out of the wardrobe that the Doctor let her use. It fit her like a glove hugging her chest nicely only slightly exposing only a hint of her chest, short sleeves showing off her toned arms. She grabbed a black leather skirt that Rose gave her from Rose's home, it was short and would take her some getting used to but she was willing to do it, put some pantyhose then the skirt. And finally she slipped on a pair of high heels that made her look taller than she was.

She walked slowly out of the room getting a feel for the shoes she wore. She smelled Jack and Rose behind her. "Wearing that?" Rose asked surprised Matsuki turned to see them hand in hand. "I thought you would wear the jeans today and the boots since you just recovered."

"Something told me that today is going to be a great day and I want to seize the day." Matsuki replied with gusto, she didn't even realize that her head had already stopped hurting.

"You look better than when you first woke up." Jack said. "Headache already gone?"

"Yeah, let's go to the console room." she said with a smile. The three of them entered the console room and they heard a thud. They all looked to the console to see the Doctor jumping around. "You OK?" She jumped to his side.

"Yeah...I'm fine. " the Doctor said. He pulled away from her and slide smoothly to the doors. "Here we are, Cardiff."

"Well Doctor, Jack and I are going to look around, see you later," Rose said as she ran past him pulling Jack behind her.

"Wow, she was in a hurry." Matsuki laughed. "What do you plan on doing today?"

"I suppose that we could go explore." he said. He hoped that he was not revealing how badly she was effecting him. "Shall we?" He offered her his arm. She moved to accept it, with a rather large smile on her face.

They walked around town for a long while. "Are you hungry?" he said she nodded. "What would you like?"

"Why don't you choose?" she said with a sweet smile. "I don't really know much about 21st century food."

"OK, I know just the place." he said, as he grabbed her hand and guided her to a nearby restaurant. He guided her inside, the waiter sat them. "Since you don't know much about 21st century food, mind if I order for you?"

"By all means." she smiled at him. She felt like she was doing nothing but smiling before this man, this Time Lord. She watched him order their food, she had no idea any of the things he was talking about but his voice alone was slothing her 'beast.' The waiter left and a question crossed her mind. "Doctor, mind if I ask a few questions?"

"I don't mind, but you have to answer a few yourself." he smiled.

"OK, well I would like to know what it feels like to be a Time Lord?" she asked.

"The ground beneath our feet spinning at a thousand miles an hour. And the entire planet is hurtling around the sun at 67,000 thousand miles an hour and I can feel it. We're falling through space, you and me. Clinging to the skin of this tiny little world." he said. "What about you? How does if feel to be a Daiyōkai?"

"Well it is not nearly as grand as feeling the planet moving beneath our feet." she said. "Like fire coursing through my veins, and sometimes overwhelming. Being able to smell everyone all the time is handy but some smells drive other scenes crazy. Like at satellite five, the smell of that place made me want to throw up, but there are good overwhelming smells like the first time you took me in the TARDIS, the smell of the TARDIS is indescribable. OK, so I want to know.." She paused trying to think of what to ask that she didn't know or wouldn't hurt him. "Do you have any abilities that I don't know about?"

"Regeneration," he said. "It is the Time Lord's way of cheating death. I regenerate in to a new body." The waiter brought the food, he watched her look down at the food. "You use the fork to eat it with." As if reading her mind she looked back up at him flashed him a smile, he lifted the fork to show her what he was talking about, and looked back down picking up the fork. He started eating and she watched him carefully as he ate.

Deciding to try it herself she used the fork to cut some of the steak off and ate it. Her face lit up, it was amazing. They sat there in peaceful quiet until the Doctor was done. "It is my turn to ask you a question." he said, she nodded with her mouth full of steak. "Will you tell me about your family?" He mentally kicked himself after he asked.

She swallowed the last bit of her steak then smiled. "Well you know about my mother, but my father was a different man all together. My father was the most intelligent man I knew." she said her smile fading slightly talking about her father. "He died saving a my half-brother and his mother. That and now I know you and you are brilliant." She smiled warmly again. "I have a twin brother that hates my guts and would kill me if not for the fact that I am Lady of the Western Lands and I can out run him." She laughed.

"Why does you twin want you dead?" he asked.

"I care for half-humans and humans." she replied simply. "Let's pay and go outside. Otherwise I may order more." She laughed. He nodded and they wondered around a little bit laughing at things that in human culture didn't make sense to them. Suddenly something caught her eye and she ran up to a jewelry store. "I have never seen anything more beautiful."

He went over to see what she was looking at. "Which one?" he asked

"The one there that is a crescent moon made of out of that really pretty purple stone." she said like a teenager. Then he remembered her saying that she was the equivalent age of a young adult, that made him smile that she was the same age as him and she was prone to moments that were childish. "Do you want it?"

"Oh, it is pretty but that is OK, you don't have to worry about it." she said as she walked out to the overlook nearby. Hoping she wouldn't see him duck into the jewelry store, to buy the necklace she was looking at. He was glad there was no line so he could get the necklace before she truly missed him. Once he had the necklace he ran back to her. "Doctor, even though I know this is not my world, the beauty of this world is enough to take my breath away."

She never turned around so the Doctor decided to put the necklace around her neck gently and slowly so she would know it was him. She was startled by this but she could smell him so she knew it was just him doing sometime nice. She moved her long locks so he could fasten the necklace. "There." he said. She spun so he could see her in it. "Wonderful, amethyst is your stone." He smiled at her.

She didn't care if he didn't want her to she had to hug him and she did. He hugged her back, they held one another for awhile. "It is getting late," she said. She let him go. "Jack and Rose are probably back by now."

"Yeah," he said, as he grabbed her hand and started to guide them back to the TARDIS.

Once back on the TARDIS he went to the console to check on the TARDIS. "I am going to go read." she said, he nodded. "Thank you for a great time." She smiled at him and he smiled back.

She went to the library, sat in her favor chair and smiled rubbing the necklace he bought her. "Well sweetie, what do think I should read today?" she asked the TARDIS. A book rather worn book appears in her lap. "This one?" The TARDIS hummed with happiness. She looked at the title closely and saw that it was on Gallifrey. "Gallifrey? Is this a planet?" The TARDIS hummed again. Then a picture of the Doctor flashed in her mind. "Oh, it is his planet." She moved from her favorite chair to farther back in the library, because she didn't want to be interrupted by anyone little lone the Doctor.

She curled up in a corner were the book shelves didn't quiet meet. She stayed there for days, reading all about the art and culture she was reallying interested in knowing that there was more similarities to her culture than to humans. Like in her culture if a male was interested in a woman he had to mark her, and if she marked him back then they would start courting, then mated binding there beings as one. In Gallifrey, suiters were brought before the women and she tried to connect with them, if the connection was completed than they courted, and were married soon after and the connection was made permanent, after the bonding.

She smiled as she got to see landscape pictures of his world. She wished she could have seen it in person, but she knew that would only hurt him and she would never do that to him. She studied the book longer than she studied any other book ever. Normally she would read a book in an hour or two but this book was now her favorite. She held the book close to her heart. She finally put the book on a table nearby.

_Gosh, Rose and Jack must be freaking out. _She thought. She straightened her shirt and skirt, and noticed she had not changed clothes upon reentering the TARDIS. She went to go change before seeing if the other inhabitance missed her.

The Doctor was beside himself, with worry he had searched the library many times and never found hide nor hair of Matsuki, he knew nothing bad could have happened in the TARDIS. She had not been seen by anyone in four days, Jack and Rose also worried helped him search. He even asked the TARDIS where she was, and HIS ship wouldn't tell him. He cursed at her in Gallifreian.

She tried to comfort him with soft hums but he was so made at her for keeping Matsuki's location a secret. He solemnly walked back to the console room and sat in the jump seat. "Doctor are you alright?" Matsuki said, as she entered the console room.

He looked up and was in shock to see her, overwhelmed with emotions he slide out of the jump seat and hugged her. "Where were you?" he asked, trying not to sound angry or sad.

"Reading," she replied.

He broke the hug to look her in the eyes. "For four days? Didn't you eat?" the concern playing across his face as he asked these questions.

"I have some bark that I chew on. It is not tasty but it will sustain me." she replied, praying he was not mad at her. "I don't need much sleep, I only sleep on average, that is not being wounded or using to much yoki, 10 hours a month and I have slept that much in my last recovery." She smiled. "And the book I was reading was fascinating, I couldn't put it down."

"So, you were in the library?" he asked.

"Yea, in the back corner. I was so involved in the book it would have taken touching me to get me to come up from it." she said, then stepped back and bowed to him. "Sorry if I caused problems."

"Suki" Jack and Rose said, with great surprise.

"Four days with your nose in a book?" Jack asked.

"It was a REALLY good book." she smiled sheepishly feeling terrible for making them to worry like this. "I am truly sorry,"

The Doctor smiled at her, "Don't worry bout it. Well where to?"

Suddenly Matsuki wakes up in another ship, she recognized the ship, maybe? Every time she tried to focus her head pounded, she even felt her 'beast' was just as disorientated as she was. "It's the transmat, it leaves you feeling off." a man helped her up.

"I am Lady Matsuki." she said still dizzy. "Who are you? And where am I?"

"I'm Kevin." he said. "This is the Voice."

"Pretend for a minute that I can't think and humor me in my question." she said, he nodded. "What is the Voice?"

"It's a game show that you have to sing songs and compete against other singers. You are kind of lucky you were transmated in the semi-finals." he replied.

"So all I have to do is sing." she said.

"Yes and since you're in the semi-finals you go after this guy." he said.

This guy got on stage and was singing a beautiful song that nearly took her breath away. Sadly she only knew a few songs from the 21th century, the other songs she knew by heart were all Japanese. "When you decide your song, let me know." Kevin said.

"In your eyes by Peter Gabriel." she said. He nodded and set everything up for here to be next.

"A word of advise?" he said, she nodded in response. "Flirt with the camera. Looks like your up."

Love I get so lost, sometimes  
Days pass and this emptiness fills my heart  
When I want to run away  
I drive off in my car  
But whichever way I go  
I come back to the place you are

She sang with her heart, filling her eyes with the longer she held for the Doctor. Trying to flirt with her body as well as her eyes. As she swayed she looked to Kevin to make sure that she was doing right.

Love I get so lost, sometimes  
Days pass and this emptiness fills my heart  
When I want to run away  
I drive off in my car  
But whichever way I go  
I come back to the place you are

She didn't even heard Kevin talking to the Doctor telling him that if he interfered before the round was done she would be disqualified. The Doctor stood off to the side with Jack and Rose behind him. He listened to the words she sang with the power and feeling she sang them.

In your eyes  
The light the heat  
In your eyes  
I am complete  
In your eyes  
I see the doorway to a thousand churches  
In your eyes  
The resolution of all the fruitless searches  
In your eyes  
I see the light and the heat  
In your eyes  
Oh, I want to be that complete  
I want to touch the light  
The heat I see in your eyes

Love, I don't like to see so much pain  
So much wasted and this moment keeps slipping away  
I get so tired of working so hard for our survival  
I look to the time with you to keep me awake and alive

And all my instincts, they return  
And the grand facade, so soon will burn  
Without a noise, without my pride  
I reach out from the inside

In your eyes  
The light the heat  
In your eyes  
I am complete  
In your eyes  
I see the doorway to a thousand churches  
In your eyes  
The resolution of all the fruitless searches  
In your eyes  
I see the light and the heat  
In your eyes  
Oh, I want to be that complete  
I want to touch the light,  
The heat I see in your eyes  
In your eyes, in your eyes  
In your eyes, in your eyes  
In your eyes, in your eyes

"For just being dumped here in the semi-finals, that was impressive." One of the judges said. "However, you didn't keep your eye on the camera, so you are disqualified." Suddenly a beam of light shout out from the Judge's podium.

"NO!" Jack and Rose screamed. The Doctor broken inside, he fell to his knees. Jack shouted at them some more, while Rose tried her best to comfort the Doctor. The three of them were taken in to custody.

Matsuki woke up again with a pounding head. She was fine for the most part but once she realized that she was surrounded by aliens, a small amount of panic set in. Not knowing where she was or where everyone was. She would never forgive herself if she transformed without knowing where everyone was and killed them. "Exterminate." the aliens around her said. Suddenly there was a beam of light, and she could feel her body tremble. "How are you alive? Explain! Explain!"

The Doctor appeared on screen. She could smell the fear on the aliens at the sight of the Doctor. His facial expression was a very angry, "Delaks." he said. As if answering her unspoken question. "Are you alright, Suki?"

"They shot me but I think I will make it." she said.

"I am coming to get you." he said. She knew the Delaks was protesting him but she couldn't focus to hear anymore of the conversation. Next thing she knew her legs were buckling underneath her she closed her eye readying for impact. But she never hit anything, in fact she was overtaken by a warm embrace. She opened her eyes to find herself in the Doctor's warm embrace. He guided her to the jump seat and helped her sit down. "You look so pale." Worry taking hold of him.

"I will be OK," she said. "Do what you do best." She smiled at him, which made him smile back at her.

"Rose please stay with her." he said, as he walked out. Rose nodded.

"Both of you be careful." she said.

"Sorry Rose my 'beast' needs me so I am going to be unconscious for awhile will you please tell the Doctor I will be OK." Matsuki said. Everything faded to black and within her head she saw her 'beast' wounded.

**How long? **She asked. Knowing but not willing to let her friends know that her 'beast' was dieing and that meant one of two things; her death or regression. Neither was fun, but regression is pot luck so she could be human by chance, but that was only a 10% chance.

**Before the day's end, I know that you are hoping for regression but I can feel you coming with me, **her 'beast' said sadly.

**I know I feel it too. ** She replied. **Today is the day I die. 922 years and I am done in by a salt shaker. ** Her 'beast' laughed weakly. She stroked the fur of her 'beast' as they died.

**Please go back to them. They will be worried. **Her 'beast' said. She nodded and opened her eyes to see Rose right there studying her.

"I will be OK" Matsuki lied. "Just need to take it easy for a while." She flashed Rose a smile, Rose tried to return the smile but it was week. "Something wrong?"

"He stranded us in my time." Rose cried. "He is going to die up there and..."

Amusing the Doctor stranded them and she was meaning Jack was going to die, Matsuki pats Rose on the shoulder. "Rose go to your mom." she said.

"Not you too." Rose said tears streaming down her face.

"No my dear best friend I just mean I want to sit here for a while. Since there is no way back, give me time to say goodbye." Matsuki lied. Rose nodded, then exited the TARDIS. "I am dieing sweetie, if its true about you granting wishes when someone looks into your heart, then please open your heart to me so I can save him."

The rest of what happened was a blur, felt like a dream that she couldn't quiet remember. She opened her eyes to see the Doctor standing over the console. "Awake I see." he smiled at her. "There are so many places I wanted to take you."

"I know." she said smiling at him. "So you know I am dieing then."

"No, I said that because I am regenerating." he said. "You're dieing?" A look of shock and horror crossed his face.

"Yea, the Dalek's beam was a fatal shot. My 'beast' can not recover so I can not recover. I have till the end of the day at best." she said, trying to stay smiling.

"Oh," he said, she saw pain wielding up in his face. "Well I just wanted to say you were fantastic. And you know what so was I." With that last statement a large blast of golden energy blanketed the TARDIS. She smiled at him with pride that she had made it possible for him to live. After changing in to a brand new man, that she noticed that his eyes were now brown instead of blue, his hair much longer and he was thinner than he was before. He smiled at her. "Hello, OK thats weird new teeth."

"New everything," she smiled at him. A pained looked destroyed the smiled she was giving him.

"I am going to save you." he proclaimed, she tried to smile through the pain. He ran around the console like a madman. She couldn't tell what she was doing, and at this point she didn't want to expend the energy to ask him. She watched him as a horrified look gripped his face as he looked at the monitor. Suddenly a look of pain gripped his face, she looked at him with concern. "Still regenerating." He knew the what the look was for. He plugged in some coordinates and the TARDIS wheezed its normal wheeze for relocating.

He ran to her and helped her up then out the door. She looked up to see Rose, Mickey, and Jackie. "He is the Doctor." she said before everything went black

Rose ran to help the 'Doctor' with Matsuki, "I don't know if you really are the Doctor but if you are willing to help Suki I will trust you for now." Rose's comment ripped through both hearts, his best friend didn't believe them that he was the Doctor.

"OK." he said solemnly. "Let's get her inside, she needs to rest." Rose nodded and they carried her up to Rose's room.

"I will change her so she can sleep comfortably," she said, the Doctor nodded and stood out her door pacing in the hall. Several minutes later Rose came out standing in his way so he could not get in, "She's changed." She looked at his face studying it carefully.

"I am the Doctor." he said. "May I go in?"

"What is wrong with her?" she said. "If you replaced the Doctor then killed her I will never for give you."

"No," he said. "The Delaks wounded her, she just didn't let us know that she was dieing. She didn't want me to save her and let everyone else die."

"So, you are the Doctor," she said as she saw the pain that gripped his face as he said that.

"Now her organs are failing," he said sadly.

"Then go to her." she said moving out the way. "She asked for you." He walked in to see Matsuki weak but awake. He sat on the stool Rose had put there for whoever was going to sit there.

"This is torture." he said, holding back the tears that threatened to come. "Watching you die. I don't know anything about Daiyōkai so I can't... even know where to start."

"Well," Matsuki said, weaker than she was earlier. "My 'beast' can't be saved. And there is no coming back from this." She laughed weakly. "I know that it will be hard but stay with me as long as you can, please." He nodded and laid his head down on the bed, they shortly there after passed out.

**Matsuki... **Called her 'beast' weakly. **I need to tell you something...**

**Yes?** She replied

**You will live... **

**Wait, but it feels like I am dieing.**

** You are but you should come back, if the TARDIS grants the wish of a 'beast.' **

** What are you talking about? **

** I wished for you to be like him, so you can live.**

** You wished for me to become a Time Lord?**

** Yes... I want you to live, happily ever after.**

** That only happens in fairy tales, and wish granting like that only happens in fairy tales too. **

** We shall see, its approaching dusk... **Her 'beast' looked at her weakly but lovingly.

Later on the Doctor awoke in the TARDIS, slightly confused. He heard Rose talking outside the TARDIS, something about hearing the Sycorax speaking English. He got up and walked to the doors, opened them to see Rose, Mickey and Harriet Jones. "Did you miss me?" he said. The leader of the Sycorax roared then whipped his whip at the Doctor. The Doctor caught it. "You can have put someone's eye out with that."

"How dare..." the leader started and raised his staff. But stopped once the Doctor grabbed the staff, took it from the leader and broke it.

"You just can't get the staff. Now, you just wait. I'm busy." the Doctor said putting his finger in the leader's face. Then walked over to Rose and Mickey. "Mickey, Hello!" Turned to Harriet, "And Harriet Jones, MP for Flydale North. Blimey, It's like this is your life." Looking back to Rose. "Tea! That's all I needed. A good cup of tea. Super-heated infusion of free radicals and tannin, just the thing for healing the synapses. Now first thing is first, how is she?"

"She is still alive, I was getting ready to help mom bring her in to the TARDIS when we ended up here." Rose said.

"Now be honest how do I look?" he said.

"Um..." she started. "Different."

"Good different or bad different?" he asked with some concern.

"Just different." she said.

"Am I... ginger?" he said.

"No, you're just sort of brown." she said.

"Oh, I wanted to be ginger." he said walking around. "I've never been ginger. And, you, Rose Tyler fat lot of good you were. You gave up on me. Oh, that's rude. Is that that sort of man I am now? Am I rude? Rude and not ginger."

"I'm sorry who is this?" Harriet piped up. The Doctor turned to look at her.

"I'm the Doctor." he said.

"He's the Doctor." Rose replied.

"What happened to my Doctor?" Harriet asked with concern. "Or is it just a tittle that's passed down?"

"I'm him. I'm literally him." the Doctor said. "Same man, new face. Well new everything." He walked closer to her.

"But you can't be." she said

"Harriet Jones." he started. "We were trapped in Downing Street, and the one thing that scared you wasn't the aliens, wasn't the war, it was the thought of your mother being on her own."

"Oh, my god." she said.

"Did you win the election?" he asked.

"Landslide majority." she said with a smile.

"If I might interrupt." the leader said almost growling with anger.

"Yes, sorry." the Doctor turned to the leader. "Hello, big fella."

"Who exactly are you?" the leader asked.

"Well, that's the question." the Doctor said.

"I demand to know who you are!" the leader yelled.

"I don't know." he yelled mocking the leader. Then in his regular voice said; "See, that's the thing, I'm the Doctor but beyond that, I just don't know. I literally do not know who I am. It's all untested. Am I funny? Am I sarcastic? Sexy? A right old misery? Life and soul? Right-handed, left-handed, a gambler, a fighter, a coward, a traitor, a liar, a nervous wreck?" He moved toward some stairs as he spoke just stopping before them. "I mean judging by the evidence, I've certainly got a gob. And how am I gonna react when I see this?" He pointed to a large red button on a machine at the top of the stairs. "A great big threatening button." He laughed as he ran up the stairs. "A great big threatening button which must not be pressed under any circumstances." He stood on the opposite side of the machine from everyone else. "Am I right? Let me guess it's some sort of control matrix. Hmm? Hold on. What's feeding it?" He bend over and opened a panel revealing a pool of blood. "And what have we got here?" He dipped his finger in to the blood then stood back up to look at everyone. "Blood?" He licked his finger, and the three humans cringed. "Yeah, definitely blood. Human blood. A positive, with just a dash of iron." He make a face and wiped the blood off on the house coat that he wore. "But that means..." His face lit up. "Blood control. Blood control! Oh! I haven't seen blood control for years! You're controlling all the A positives. Which leaves us with a great big stinking problem, 'cause I really don't know who I am. I don't know when to stop. So if I see a great big threatening button which should never, ever, ever be pressed, then I just want to do this."

"No!" everyone shouted. He slammed his hand down on the button and it powered down. The three humans looked at him shocked and horrified.

"You killed them!" said a man that was with Harriet.

"What do you think, big fella?" the Doctor asked. "Are they dead?"

"We allowed them to live." the leader said.

"Allow?" he said with great amusement. "You've no choice. That's all blood control is. Cheap bit of voodoo. Scares the pants off you but that's as far as it goes. It's like hypnosis, you can hypnotize someone to walk like a chicken or sing like Elvis, but you can't hypnotize them to to death. Survival instinct's too strong."

"Blood control was just one form of conquest." the leader said. "I can summon the armada and take this world by force."

"Well, yeah, you could. Yeah." the Doctor said. "You could do that, of course you could. But why? Look at these people. These human beings. Consider their potential. From the day they arrive on the planet and, blinking, step into the sun, there is more to see than can ever be seen, more to do than... No, hold on. Sorry that's Ling King. But the point still stands. Leave them alone."

"Or what?" the leader asked smugly.

"Or.." the Doctor said, drawing the sword from a nearby Sycoraxic warrior. Then ran back to the TARDIS and turned to look back at the leader. "I challenge you."

Meanwhile Jackie is back at her flat with Matsuki barely hanging on to life, still unconscious. Jackie stood in the door way of her daughter's room looking on Matsuki with concern, she had forgiven the demon woman a while ago when Rose had explained that Matsuki thought that Jackie was trying to hurt them. Jackie knew that if Matsuki was with Rose that Rose would be fine.

While Jackie stood there thinking, a golden light exploded from Matsuki's body. Jackie looked at the once demon woman to see that she no longer looked like a demon. She looked human, she had long raven hair, not quiet as long as it was before but it was still long by human standards, her face not as pale as it once had been and her features had slightly. If she was beautiful she was gorgeous now, the marks on her face were gone, along with claw. Jackie stared in wonder then ran out of the house to find Rose.

She ran down the street, then she saw what she assumed was a telaport beam land not to far way. She ran to it, and there stood Rose, Mickey and the Doctor. "Are you alright?" Jackie asked them both.

"We're fine, Mum." Rose said. "How's Matsuki?"

"She changed." Jackie replied.

"What do you mean she changed?" the Doctor asked as he walked quickly to Jackie and Rose.

"It is hard to describe, just come see." Jackie said. They all ran back to the flat.

The Doctor was the first one in to Rose's room, he could feel and unconscious Matsuki now. He could feel her before, because her telepathy and telekineses but it was different now. He hadn't felt this feeling in a long time, so long that he had almost forgot how it felt. "She's a Time Lady." he said, breathlessly.

"Wait, that means she's like a Time Lord?" Rose asked.

"But how?" he asked.

"Because, my 'beast' didn't want me to die." Matsuki said as she woke up her voice unchanged. "Kami, everything hurts."

"Wait, you mean when you looked in the heart?" he asked. "You're dieing 'beast' made a wish for you to live on as a Time Lady?"

"Yes..." she said, looking at him with her bright blue eyes. "I did not believe her at first but now I have no choose, I feel everything, moving." The Doctor was overcome with joy, he almost leaped at her and hugged her tightly. "Oh! Gently, I hurt. My body is still changing."

"Oh! Sorry," he said as he released her. "I will let you rest."

"Thank you." she said as she fell back to sleep. He walked out of Rose's room and looked at Rose and her family, then smiled brightly.

"How did this happen?" Rose asked.

"She said her 'beast' made a wish while looking into the heart of the TARDIS." he said. They looked at him with great confusion. "If you look into the heart it can grant wishes, however it could also burn you up. She adsorbed the time vortex so I took it into myself to save her but I didn't know she was already dieing."

"So you died and regenerated." she said.

"Yeah." he said solemnly. "Best to let her rest for now. I am going to go change."

"Doctor," Jackie said. "Are you staying for Christmas Dinner?"

"Well, I don't see why not." he said smiling. "Though I need to go change." He went out to the TARDIS, into the wardrobe. "I'm not alone." Tears streamed down his face as the realism hit him. "Wow this body is really emotional." He laughed wiped his eyes and began to look through the clothes.

Once he was dressed he went back into the console room, where he found Matsuki coming in. "Feeling better?" he asked her.

"Well it is still a bit weird," she said as she turned around and faced him. "My head is quiet I never thought I would miss it, but I kind of do. But hey, I am a fighter. I will live on." She smiled at him. "Jackie wants me to change in to something more suitable for dinner."

He nodded and moved so she could pass him. She started to walk past him, but he grabbed her and pulled her into a tender hug. "I thought I had lost you." he said.

"Never," she replied. "You are stuck with me. Forever."

"Careful." he said teasingly. He let go of her and looked into her bright blue eyes. "I might just hold you to that promise." He walked away from her.

"Doctor," she said. "You look amazing."

"So do you," he smiled. "Now quick go change we have dinner to eat." He walked out and back to Jackie's flat.

"Looks good." Rose said as he entered the flat. "Pinstriped suit is a good look for you."

"I don't know about the trainers though," Jackie said.

"Give him a break mom." Rose said. "Suki looks better now. She woke up shortly after you left."

When Matsuki walked back in to the flat, the Doctor's breath caught in his throat again for the third time since he has known her. She was wearing a tight blue shirt with a 'v' neck showing off her plump slightly smaller breast, a pair of tight black jeans that hugged her beautifully shaped butt and slightly wider hips, with a pair of heeled boots.

"How do I look?" she said.

"Wonderful," Rose said. "How do you feel?"

"Weird," Matsuki said.

"How so?" the Doctor said.

"My hair is shorter," Matsuki said, showing everyone that it went to her mid back. "talking without fangs, two hearts is quiet weird, and feeling the movement of time and space."

"Food's ready." Jackie said. The rest of the night was them laughing and playing around. Rose and Matsuki sang songs trying to out do the other but no one could decide who was a better singer. Everyone had fun but it soon came time for the Doctor to move on.

"What are you going to do now?" Matsuki asked him as they stood alone on the balcony.

"Same old life, coming with?" he asked.

"Of course. I live for the road, you should know that by now." she said.

"Just checking, since I changed." he said.

"Well underneath you are the same man so I am 'cool' with that." she giggled at using a modern word.

"Good. Where to then?" he asked as he grabbed her hand.

"Anywhere is fine with me." she said. "But I do not know if you noticed that am now a klutz now, so I am going to have to fix that."

"Really?" he said. "I don't mind it." They smiled at each other. _'Cause I'll be there to catch you. _He thought,

"Really?" she said holding his arm tightly. "I thought all men liked graceful women."

"Some men don't care." he said. "Come on, let's see if Rose is coming with us." They walked back inside hand in hand. They found Rose helping her mom with the dishes and cleaning up dinner. "Rose, we are going to leave here soon. Coming with?"

Rose looked down and smiled then replied. "No, I think I will stay here for a while. After all Suki needs to get used to being a Time Lady and I will be in the way of that."

"You would not be in the way." Matsuki said.

"But if you really want to stay I would not argue with you." he said.

"I think it is best, but if I want to come back can I?" Rose asked.

"Anytime, just call us." he said.

"Take care Rose." Matsuki said as she let go of the Doctor to hug Rose.

"I will, you take care too." Rose said, while returning the hug. She let go and smiled at the Doctor. "Goodbye, Doctor."

"Until next time." he said, waving at Rose as they left the flat for the TARDIS. As they entered the TARDIS, "I really want to know what book it was that you read for four days."

"Promise you will not get mad at me?" she asked.

"I promise." he said,

"The TARDIS let me read a book on Gallifrey." she said, readying herself for the blow up.

"And it took you four days to read?"

"No, it took me one hour, but I reread it and reread it. Making sure I did not miss a detail." She smiled warmly at him as she sat on the jump seat.

He stood at the console and returned her warm smile. "I'm not mad, just surprised. It's like she knew." With that he laughed.

"Can we just stay in for a bit?" She shuffled in her spot. "I want to get used to this body."

"I can understand that." He smiled. He watched as she left down the hall. As much as he wanted to take her straight away to somewhere new but he knew she needed to get used being a Time Lady. He smiled, _She's a Time Lady, _he thought, with a smile. _I'm not alone._

He tinkered away on things, messed with settings on the TARDIS, rewired the console, and eventual tinkering with the sonic screwdriver's settings. He had been tinkering for hours, suddenly he noticed music coming from deeper inside the TARDIS. He followed the sound of the music with the help of the TARDIS he found Matsuki dancing in an empty room to the song A Thousand Years by Christina Perri. She didn't notice him so he stood there watching her enchanting dance. He smiled while he watched her, her beauty shown in the light.

The TARDIS nudged his mind, he knew she was just looking out for him but he didn't deserve happiness. He had killed his people, 2.47 billion children. Plus Matsuki feels the same, she had killed millions of humans. His smiled had long faded and the song had stopped but being lost in thought he hadn't noticed that Matsuki was now staring at his with a concerned look on her face.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

"I'm fine." he replied. "Just thinking, I need to teach you about the TARDIS. Since you are a Time Lady now, you can fly her."

"Alright," she said as they both left for the console room.

A month later the Doctor had taught Matsuki everything there was to know about the TARDIS, even took her to see some races that are peaceful. Matsuki was starting to let go of her pain, but the Doctor held on it. Just as they would get closer, something would remind the Doctor of his pain.

"Doctor," she said. "Let's go on an adventure today." She smiled at him as they stood in the console room.

"Bored?" he asked teasingly.

"Just feeling a bit lazy," she said teasing him back. "Not having to run for my life and all." She suck her tongue out at him playfully.

"Well sadly that is a request I can't give you 'cause we have to refuel at Cardiff." he said. "But after refueling we can run for our lives as much as you want." He smiled, but he had to agree with her it was a bit dull no running away from danger or mysteries to solve.

"Deal." she said. "Do you think we could go eat at that restaurant again?" She smiled at him.

"Sure." he smiled back at her. "If you wear that skirt again."

"So you liked that skirt?" she said with a cheeky grin on her face. "No sure if it will fit over this larger hips...but for you will try." Before he could even respond she bounced off to her room to change. He smiled and shook his head.

The TARDIS nudged him and then started to play Never Gonna Be Alone by Nickelback. He shook his head again and ran his hair through his hair knowing what she was trying to tell him. It was time to move on with his life, Matsuki became a Time Lady for him. He just need to buckle down and ask her to bond with him. And tell her how he feels, but he would wait for the right time like dinner.

"So, it fits but I think my legs got longer too," she said as she entered the console room. Her beauty was breathtaking she wore the same skirt as the last time they were in Cardiff but she choose a black V neck shirt and the new boots she has been wearing since they regenerated, that he never knew but they were knee high boots.

"Well then Allons-y!" he said moving to offer her an arm. They walked out arm in arm, once outside Matsuki froze the Doctor nearly fell from her abrupt stop. "What?" He looked to where she was looking and saw a feminine looking man dressed in a kimono and teal tattoo coming from his eyes with a large sword slung on his back.

"What are you doing here?" She bit out at the man.

"Aww... is that anyway to treat a friend?" the man said. "Oh, he is so cute. Is he the man you fell for here? I wonder what color his blood is."

"Shut your rancid mouth!" she shouted at him with her fist balled up. The Doctor had never seen Matsuki mad and it was frankly scaring him, she had faced much with him and never got mad.

"Oh, such language for a Lady." the man said playfully. "But are you still really a Lady after becoming what you are now? Speaking of what are you now?"

"Like I will tell you Jakotsu, if you remember it right I killed you." Matsuki now shaking with anger. The Doctor looked at her in disbelieve, she killed this man but then. "Now the question remains what are you doing here? Or better yet how are you here?"

"Naraku, sent me for Sō'unga," Jakotsu said. "So if you hand it over I will be on my way."

"Yeah, after you slaughter everyone in this city." Matsuki said. "And I will never tell you where my father hide that fang." The Doctor at this point had backed toward the TARDIS and had his sonic screwdriver out so he could be ready for a quick exit.

"What's a few hundred human lives between friends?" Jakotsu laughed. "But since you want it this way fine." He drew his sword and slashed, the sword was repelled but an unseen force.

"Really?" Matsuki said with a bit of boredom in her voice. "My turn." She closed her eyes and the Doctor watched as Jakotsu's sword wrapped itself around Jakotsu. "Did you forget that I am telekinetic?"

"Thought you lost that power along with your demonic abilities." Jakotsu said with excitement. "But you wouldn't kill me with him watching."

"No I won't kill you if you agree to leave the way you came," she said.

"Well that is a problem, if I return without that fang. Naraku kills me. If I stay I will force you to kill me in front of him making him hate you a little. I think I will pick option two."

"I thought that would be your choose." Matsuki said as she concentrated and threw him into the water with her telekineses, then used his sword to slice him to bits. The Doctor watched this all unfold, he didn't hate her for it. She gave Jakotsu a chance to leave, he didn't take it. It reminded her of himself at Christmas, when he had killed the leader of the Sycorax.

"I'm not mad at you. You did what had to be done." the Doctor said. "How many of your powers did you keep?"

"Only telekineses." she said as she opened her eyes again and turned to him with a sad smile on her face.

"It's OK." he walked to her and pulled her into a hug. "Time to eat. Allons-y!" He smiled at her as he let go of her.

"You have become rather fond of that saying. What does it mean?" she giggled.

"It's French for 'Let's go'" he said smiling as he led the way to the restaurant that they ate at last time they were here. The waiter sat them down at a table. "Want me to order for you again?"

"Sure." she smiled. "What you ordered last time was great." He ordered the food and some wine for them both.

"So you have read all about Gallifrey?" he started. She nodded in agreement with a slight bit of worry on her face. "So you know about my culture but I still know nothing of yours."

"You mean my former culture." she smiled. "Well it was very similar. Marriage was almost the same just no psychic connecting. There were marks, a male would mark his intended and then if she marked him back they would court. And if the courting went well they would Mate. Because it was not husband and wife, it was mates. Which is why sometimes when you say mates I have to remember you mean friends."

"What about children?" he asked. "What kind of schools do they go to?"

"Nothing like your academy." she said. "Mostly children were taught how to deal with their powers by the parents. Unless your a Kitsune then there is a school for them. But Kitsune can have a litter of up to 20 pups."

"So you didn't go to school at all?" he asked.

"No my mother taught me to be a Lady." she said laughing. "But as you see it did not stick."

"I don't know bout that." he said.

"I have noticed that this conversation has become rather personal again." she smirked at him.

"That it has, I realized something and I wanted to share it with you." he said. He got down on one knee and in a low voice said; "I love you, and would be honored if you would bond with me."

Matsuki started to cry from happiness. "Yes. Oh, Doctor I love you too." she said still crying.

"Why are you crying?" he asked as he stood up enough so he could kiss her tears away.

"I think I am the happiest Time Lady in the universe." she said smiling. "Only problem is that we need family present for the bonding and you and I have neither."

"We can improvise." he said. "Will do the connecting once we get back to the TARDIS so we can sleep it off." At this point he was smiling from the bottom of both hearts. He moved back to his seat holding her hand smiling at her.

"There is something that you need to know before connecting with me." she said, sadly. "You know the thing he was going on about?"

"Sō'unga?" he asked.

"Yeah, that." she said.

"If you don't wanna talk about it, I understand."

"No, you need to know it is just hard to tell someone a secret that is over 200 years old. Even if you love them completely." She squeezed his hand to reassure him that she was going to tell him but just was trying to find the words. "Sō'unga is an evil fang. Evil sword, in human terms. My father tamed the fang, and controlled it, however when I father died there was only one person alive that could even a tempt to contain the evil in the fang..." She took a breath. "Me, I have been fighting the fang's control for over 200 years now."

"If this fang you speak of it a sword then where is it?"

"Here." She pointed to her chest. "My father hid it within my body. I am not strong enough to command the sword but I am able to contain it's power."

"I could remove it, and we could hide it in the TARDIS." He held her hand tightly knowing the burden that the fang placed on her.

"The only problem with that is it calls to humans. To the darkness in your heart. The mental training I have gone through is all that keeps Sō'unga from controlling me."

"Mental blocks and will power."

"Yeah. Though don't get me wrong I have thought about asking you to remove it and we throw the rubbish thing into a supernova, or a black hole. But Sō'unga does have some control of my thoughts so he wont let me, or anyone touching him destroy him. But don't worry he is too weak to manage anything more than self preservation."

Now the Doctor felt anger welding inside that this fang had some hold on her thoughts. The waiter brought their food. "So how could we get rid of this?"

"Two ways that I see find a way home and dump the thing on my twin brother. Or over come Sō'unga and chuck it into a black hole or supernova." She started to eat after she finished saying her ideas.

"I like option two." He smirked at her as he too started. Dinner was rather quiet for them. "To the TARDIS?" he asked once they were done eating. She nodded, then reached for his hand and they went to where they had left the old spaceship. "She is ready to go, so to the nearest black hole?" He ran to the console and started putting in the calculations for a black hole. "To the med bay? When you're ready."

"I am ready." They walked to the med bay and she laid on the table. "Just for the record, I trust you."

"Where did that come from?" He looked at her puzzled.

"The black pearl where Sō'unga is hidden, is behind one of my hearts. So my life is in your hands."

"Then I will use the up most care."

When Matsuki opened her eyes she was met with a pair of concerned brown eyes staring back at her. Her head was swimming, almost like a memory had been wiped from her brain but with all the mental training she had she could easily recover lost memories with a little time. It took her a minute to realize that she had given the Doctor permission to cut her open and retrieve Sō'unga, in order to through it into a black hole.

"Hello," he said smiling. He would have said it sooner but he knew that the dosage he had to use to knock her out caused temporary memory loss so he wanted to make sure she was aware of her surrounding.

"Hi." she said. "Did it work?"

"Yes, he put up a hard fight though." the Doctor smiled at her. "The TARDIS was the one who finally got rid of him."

"Good old girl." she smiled back at him. Suddenly the phone in the console room started to ring very loudly. They both groaned, because they both couldn't ignore it so they both got up from the bed and went to the console room.

The Doctor having longer strides got there first, "Hello?" he answered the phone.

"Hi, Doctor." Rose said, on the other end of the phone. "There are some weird, happenings going on here in London. Care to come back and help us look into it?"

The Doctor looked Matsuki in the face, knowing she was listening. Matsuki nodded. "We'll be there soon." He said. The Doctor hung up the phone then buzzed around the console. "So I know you are not good with 21st century things, so.."

"Does the school have a Japanese Literature class?" she said. "I taught Japanese Literature in Edo, for 100 years."

"Well we are in luck," he said. "The Physics teacher and the Japanese Lit teacher are married and are about to win a very good surprise." He smiled at her with the smile that she knew he was doing something clever. She went to change into a suit more appropriate for teaching in a 21st century school.

They got into the school as played and it took a couple days but the Doctor found what he was looking for, so during his free period he had he went to see how Matsuki was fairing. He stood in the hall way and watched as she did role call which he laughed at since he kept forgetting to do that in his class.

"Now students, I want you to open the books I have placed in front of you," she started to say. "I have marked a page, this poem is what we will be studying. Does anyone know this poem by it's name?" One of the students raised her hand excitedly, "Yes, Jane."

"This poem is about Kaguya-hime," Jane answered.

"Very good." Matsuki said. "Why don't you read the poem aloud in English to the class?"

"To meet nevermore," Jane said. "Tears of sorrow overflow deep within my heart, What good this potion of life, all is but dust in the wind, Oh arrow of mine with power pure and immense to slay the dragon, Do your good deed fast and swift, grasp the crystal in its neck, I ventured to see if what I had heard was true but this jeweled sprig with leaves so real 'twas nothing more but an empty promise, The white hot flames of my love for you cannot burn this cloth of fur, My raiment sleeves dried of tears, Now on this day I dawn, Could you have but known that it would burn so swiftly this raiment of fur, You would not then have sat with such little show of concern, Time has past swiftly as I have waited to see the shell you promised. They say that I wait in vain...Could this be so? I hope to find the gleam of the fallen dew

But nothing can I see, why did you call yonder to Mount Ogura, The time has now come behold the robe from heaven to drape upon my shoulders And for you it is but a deep sadness that I feel Time and the full moon have fully aligned once more An eternal dream, a celebration this night and now let it all begin."

"Very good." Matsuki said. "Can anyone tell me what the emperor was trying to convey when he wrote this?" She looked around the room and she was displaying her passion as she always had when teaching so she thought that she would have more voluntaries than just one. "OK, Jane."

"He was saying that he didn't want his potion of eternal life, since his princess was no longer there to enjoy life with him." the little girl said. "But he still loved her enough to go and collect items to try and revive her."

"Once again very good." Matsuki said. The bell rang. "Well class, I want you to read more on this and write about how this poem makes you feel." Everyone in class got up and left.

The Doctor walked in. "I can tell you were a teacher." he said. "You make me look like a bad teacher. So what is your take on this?"

"I agree this is weird," she said. "Normally when I have a student read that poem, I get more students answering me."

"That was a beautiful poem." he said. "An old friend of mine showed up. She's investigating the school too."

"Then I will love to meet her." she said, smiling at his excitement over an old friend. "I hope she is not an old lover." She playfully nudged his shoulder.

Later that night they broke into the school, with Mickey and Rose. "It's weird seeing the school at night." Rose said with a degree of laughter. "It just feels wrong. When I was a kid, I used to think all the teachers slept in school." They all walked to near the stairs.

"All right, team..." he started optimistically. "Oh, I hate people who say 'team'. Uh, gang. Erm.. comrades. Anyway, Rose, go to the kitchen, get a sample of that oil. Mickey and Suki, the new staff are all maths teachers. Check out the maths department. I'm gonna look in Finch's office. Meet back here in 10 minutes." He ran up the stairs.

"Come along Mickey, maths department is this way." Matsuki said, as she went off to the maths department. Mickey followed her. "The Doctor is rubbing off on me."

"You seem happier than when I first saw you." Mickey said.

"Used to the new body I suppose." she said, still leading him to the maths department.

"No its something different," he said. "Like something happened with you and the Doctor."

"Well we are sort of engaged." she said smiling. "Here we are the maths department." She stepped in and was hit with the sense that Mickey shouldn't be there. Something was wrong. "Mickey, go find the Doctor."

"Why?" Mickey said. "What's wrong?"

"Tell him," she said. "That I am fine. Just run!" Mickey ran to where the Doctor said they would meet. Matsuki entered the maths department feeling the aura stronger with every step she took into the class room, locking the door behind her.

"Wise choose sending him away." said a familiar voice from behind her.

"Suikotsu,"she said. "I would say nice to see you again but I do not know which I am talking to."

He raise his tiger claws and grins at her. "I'm the best version." Suikotsu said.

"I defeated you once I will defeat you again." she said.

"How? You're not a demon anymore." he laughed.

"I am still a force not to be trifled with." she growled at him. He slashed his claws at her and she jumped back. He growled at her as he went to slash again, this time she was a little slow with her dodge and he slashed open her arm. She couldn't help but scream as she feel to the floor.

"Oh, how I have always loved the way you scream when you're injured." he said as he licked her blood from his claws.

"Sick bastard," she bit out. She stood up and jumped back trying to get more distance between them. "But tell me one thing are all the band of seven here then?"

"No, only Jakotsu and I were sent to get Sō'unga." he said.

"How did you get here?" she asked.

"Kanna has control of the Void," he said. "But that is no concern of yours." He lunged and slashed at her again. She used her telekineses to throw a nearby chair at him. His claw cut through it like butter. "So you still have some tricks."

"Suki!" the Doctor shouted.

"Stay out of here Ai." she shouted back.

"So you love him do you?" Suikotsu grinned then flipped back towards the door and cut it open. He reached out to grab the Doctor but he had already turned to run with the other. Matsuki closed her eyes and used her telekineses to hold him to his spot. She didn't want to kill Suikotsu but he was threating what she loved. "Do it M'Lady."

"Sui?" she asked as she opened her eyes and ran to him.

"Yes, but I don't know how long I can keep control." he said.

"Oh, Sui you are a great doctor let me lock your evil side away." she begged.

"Oh, Milady I am dead already, just remove the jewel shard and end this. End this before the evil in me reemerges." he said with a great deal of pain in his eyes.

"If this is truly your wish I will end your pain." she said as she used her telekineses to take the jewel shard from his neck. He turned to graveyard soil. Matsuki couldn't help but cry. She put the shard in her pocket, then searched through the cabinets as she was originally sent to do. She found vacuum packed rats in the cabinet. With one of the rats in hand she went down stairs to find everyone, unable to stop crying.

The Doctor was the first one to see her. "Are you alright?" he asked her with a great deal concern in his voice.

"I found that they have vacuum packed rats in the maths department." she said, trying to sound normal. "I think they are food for whatever is controlling the school." The Doctor nodded knowing she would tell him later when she was ready. Matsuki looked at Sarah and smiled through the tears. "Hello you must be the friend he told me about. I am Matsuki."

"Sarah Jane Smith." Sarah said. "It's nice to meet you."

"Well anyway we need to go to the headmaster's office." the Doctor said. They all walked to the headmaster's office, once there the Doctor opened the door with his sonic screwdriver. "Rose, you know how you said you thought the teachers slept in the school? Well they do." He opened the door so everyone could see the giant bat people hanging from the ceiling. Mickey ran, Rose ran after him, and Sarah followed shortly after. "I'm sure I know the answer to this question but I have to ask anyway. Can you tell if they are demons."

"I would be able to tell and no they are not." she said the tears had dried on her face, but the Doctor could tell were they had been. "I can still sense auras. Their aura is like something I have not felt in forever but it has been so long I just can not place it. Let's join the others."

The Doctor nodded as he took another look at the bat people. They found the others outside. "Come on I need to run test on the oil in the TARDIS," he said.

"No way! I'm not going back in there." Mickey shouted.

"I think I can help with that I have something to show you." Sarah said. She guided the Doctor over to her car opening the trunk, and revealed a metal dog.

"K-9!" he exclaimed. Matsuki watched his face light up at the sight of that metal dog, which made her smile. "What happened to him?"

"He was working fine then one day nothing." Sarah said.

Matsuki didn't pay attention to what was said afterwards. She was too consumed with the guilt of not being able to help Suikotsu, she looked at the tainted jewel shard in her hand she had taken from him. She noticed everyone was getting into Sarah's car, so she followed suit. She slid the jewel shard into her jacket pocket.

Sarah drove them to a chip shop. Matsuki sat in the back of the shop while the Doctor and Sarah sat in the front repairing K-9 while Rose ordered chip with Mickey close to her. Matsuki pulled the shard out of her pocket it was black she felt the dark aura surging inside it. She knew if she didn't get it purified soon she was not going to be able to block the taint from her human friends. She decided the best way to deal with the shard would be to hide it in her room in the TARDIS once she got back.

At some point Rose had walked up behind Matsuki and surprised Matsuki when Rose said; "What's that?" Matsuki was so surprised that she dropped the shard. Rose bend over to pick it up.

"NO!" Matsuki screamed. But it was too late Rose touched the shard and it instantly purified. "But how? That is not possible." By the time Rose was standing looking puzzled at the shard, everyone had gathered around them.

"What is that?" the Doctor said as he looked at the shard that now rested in Rose's hand. "It looks to be a piece of a jewel."

"It is a shard of the Shikon no Tama." Matsuki said. "It is from my world and it is a dangerous object that can increase yoki."

"Shikon no Tama?" Sarah asked.

"Jewel of Four Souls." the Doctor said.

"May I have it back?" Matsuki asked Rose, who nodded and gave it back. Matsuki chuckled to herself. "Yes, it is a long and sad tale that we don't have time for. How is the metal dog coming along?"

"Master?" K-9 said.

"He recognizes me." the Doctor said as he turned back to K-9. "I need you to analyze this oil." He rubbed the oil on K-9's sensor that stuck out from the metal dog's snout. The sensor went back to it's original place.

"Analyzing... oil..." K-9 said. Mickey made some comment about K-9 which was ignored. "Krillitane oil."

"They're Krillitanes," the Doctor said with a degree of fear.

"Is that bad?" Rose said.

" Very," Matsuki said. The Doctor shot her a look of confusion. "Yes I know of them."

"Then tell them." he said smugly.

"They are a composite race." Matsuki said as she walked to them. "Just like your culture is a mixture of traditions from all sorts of countries, people you have invaded or been invaded by. The Krillitanes are the same, an amalgam of the races they have conquered. But they take physical aspects as well."

"That's why I didn't recognize them." he said. "Last time I saw them they looked just like us except they had really long necks. But how did you know about them I never told you."

"Krillitanes are a lot like demons," she said. "But the difference is that demons consume what they want. Unless they are Daiyōkai class, then they are so strong they do not need to consume anything. To answer your question they tried to invade my father's lands in my universe but my father and I stopped them. And I did not recognize them because in my universe they looked like humans with sharp claws and long necks."

"Well that explains a lot." he said smiling at how bright his woman was. "Well you three need to sleep so let's go somewhere you guys can sleep."

"My house is not far from here." Sarah said. They all piled into the car. "So what are they after?"

"It's the children." the Doctor said. "They're doing something to the children." They arrived at Sarah's house not to long after that. Sarah helped all the humans settle in. "We will be fine in the living room Sarah. Goodnight." Matsuki slipped out side and sat on top of the fence. The Doctor followed her and sat on the bench that Sarah had near the fence. "Something on your mind?"

"Do you really want to know?" she asked as she spun around so that she faced the house instead of away from it. "Because if we connect you will know."

"That I will." he said. "And if you don't want to tell me then I suppose that is the only way I will find out."

"Not the only way just the quickest." she said. "If you want me to I can always tell you, I am leaving it up to you." She jumped down from the fence. She landed next to him.

"I don't mind," he said. "Just easier aboard the TARDIS." He moved so that she could sit down on the bench beside him. She sat down beside him. "I'm ready when you are." She nodded and they placed their hands on each other's temples. Images and emotions ran wild between them. In her head his memories of all his regenerations, in his head her memories of being a Daiyōkai. As they moved their hands, the Doctor started to cry. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"It is in the past." she said. "But now you know all about the Jewel."

"Yes it is dangerous to humans," he said. "Not as dangerous as Sō'unga was but still dangerous. But your concern is that Rose was able to purify the shard."

"Yeah." she said. "Only reason that could happen is that she is connected to the Jewel."

"But the Jewel is from your world and she is from this one." he said. "Unless her her family came from your world."

"Well that would explain my connection to her." she said.

"Well Amour," he said. "We need to get ready for tomorrow."

"Well, I know you intend on having a talking to Mr. Finch," she said. "But I am still foggy on what you want me to do."

"Rose and Sarah will go to the maths department to look into the technology they are using," he said. "I want you to watch the entrance with Mickey. I have a feeling that I'm going to need the back up." She smiled at him and slipped her arms around him to embrace him in a very loving hug. He hugged her back. "Will you sing me that song that is in your head?" She didn't answer him, just let him go and started to sing;

Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this

One step closer  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer  
One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Once she was done singing to him, he cupped his hand on her cheek and gently pulled her into a kiss. She never having kissed anyone was tripping over his tongue with hers, were he kissed her with love and experience. Once they broke away she blushed. "Sorry," she said, trying to hide her face.

"You never have to apologize to me." he said smiling. "You're brilliant."

"My first kiss." she said. "I know hard to believe 922 year old female who was a Inu Daiyōkai and I have never kissed anyone before."

"Wait," he said. "You mean you never kissed or anything?"

"No, I was waiting for the man I was to mate." she said blushing again. "I told you why I never got a gift, that is mostly the same reason why I never kissed before."

"Then you need some practice," he grinned then pulled her into another loving kiss.

In the morning, they piled into the car and Sarah drove them back to the school. Since Matsuki knew that she was to stay outside she stayed in the car. She could faintly hear Mickey's protests to having to stay outside. Sarah threw him the keys, he sulked back into the car. "Mickey it will be OK, I am here too." Matsuki smiled at him.

"I feel like we have been put on the back of the class with the safety scissors and the glitter." he sulked.

"No we are back up." she said trying to help him cope with being outside. "If the Doctor and the girls are the front line, we are back up."

"I didn't think of it like that." he said. "So he is depending on us if something goes wrong."

"Yeah," she said smiling. "He told me he does not think things with Finch will go as he wants them too so we are to provide support if needed." Mickey nodded, and then an announcement was made for all the students to return to class. "That is weird." They watched as all the children go inside willing and excited about being called back to class. She got out of the car and looked around trying to sense if evil was near. She felt nothing truly evil just greed, and anger. The Doctor was angry, her face turned very serious.

"What is it?" he said as he got out of the car too.

"The Doctor is angry," she said.

"How can you tell?" he asked with a great bit of concern on his face.

"I can feel auras." she answered still looking at the school seriously. "And the Doctor and I are connected in here." She pointed to her head.

"Is that a Time Lord thing?" He shifted in place as she felt the worry come off of him in waves.

"Yes. It is the first step to being married by Time Lord traditions." She never looked away from the school, cause she was trying to follow the Doctor's movements. **Do you need me yet? **She sent him through their connection.

**No, I still don't know what they are after here. ** He responded in her mind.

**What is with the anger I feel from you? **She asked.

**Finch thinks I will join him. He is using children... **He said as she felt his anger weld up even more. She did her best to send some comfort through their connection.

"Have you heard a word of what I've been saying?" Mickey said.

"No sorry Mickey." she said. "I was talking with the Doctor through our connection."

"Wait, you can talk to him in your head?" he said, looking puzzled and a bit horrified.

"Yes, but that is not because of the connection." she laughed at him as she looked to see his face. "I have had a lot of psychic training. See Time Lords normally have touch telepathy but I have had psychic training in my old body so I am a bit stronger mentally."

"So that is how we can be back up." he said.

"Yes," she smiled. "I can read anyones mind if I consecrate, but I do not do so without a reason or permission. I do not like feeling like I am raping someones mind."

"Oh," he said. "I'm glad you're on our side." Suddenly there was a thud on the front doors of the school. They both looked over to see a child pounding on the school doors. They both ran over to the doors, Mickey tried to open them but they were locked. "Mickey stand back." She took his spot. "What is your name hon?"

"Kenny," the little boy said.

"Alright Kenny." she smiled. "I need you to back away from the doors." Kenny ran to the stairs. She put one hand on each door and closed her eyes. The glass of the doors shattered, the glass fell down like something heavy fell on the door. The glass of the doors cut her hands up good. She winced in pain and opened her eyes, blood dripped from her hands as she dropped her arms. "What happened Kenny?"

"Your hands!" Kenny shouted.

"Kenny tell me what happened." she said calmly but demanding.

"The teachers have done something all my classmates are trapped." he said.

"You did good," she smiled softly. "Mickey, Kenny go get the children out."

"What are you going to do?" Mickey asked.

"I need to go to the Doctor." she said as she felt his anger grow. She ran up the stairs and entered the hall and saw Mr. Finch enter the room the Doctor was in so she stood in the hall just outside the room and listened not letting herself be seen by anyone.

"Let the lesson begin." Mr. Finch said. "Think of it, Doctor. With the paradigm solved, reality becomes clay in our hands. We can shape the universe and improve it."

"Oh, yeah," the Doctor said. "the whole of creation with the face of Mr. Finch. Call me old-fashioned, I like things as they are."

"You act like such a radical and yet all you want to do is preserve the old order." Mr. Finch said. "Think of the changes that could be made if this power was used for good."

"What, by someone like you?" the Doctor asked.

"No." Mr. Finch replied. "Someone like you. The paradigm gives us power, but you could give us wisdom. Become a god at my side." She could feel the anger lessening as Mr. Finch spoke. "Imagine what you could do. Think of the civilizations you could save. Perganon, Ascinta, your own people, Doctor. Standing tall. The Time Lords...reborn."

Matsuki couldn't take it no more, she entered the room. "Ai, we are the some of our experiences, both good and bad." she said.

"But I could save everyone." the Doctor said. "I could stop the war. I could make you happy."

"Doctor," she said softly. "I am happy. Everything has its time, you and I understand that more than anyone." Realizing that she was right he picked up a chair and threw it at the screen with the paradigm on it.

"Out!" he yelled. Everyone but Mr. Finch ran out of the room. She grabbed his hand letting him know it was OK and showing him that she had Mickey getting the children out. "That's my girl."

A screeching was heard from through out the school. As the Krillitanes began to give the group chase. They chased everyone into the cafeteria. "All the doors are locked." Matsuki said.

"Are they my teachers?" Kenny said.

"Yeah, sorry." the Doctor said.

"We need the Doctor alive." Mr. Finch commanded. "As for the others, you can feast."

"Everyone behind me." Matsuki said as she raised her hands, blood still dripping from them. She raised a barrier. The Krillitanes were repealed off the barrier.

"How did your hands get like that?" the Doctor asked with a mix of fear and anger.

"She used her telekinetic power to break the glass in the front doors and they cut her." Kenny answered knowing she was focused on the barrier. Knowing that holding a barrier there was only going to keep them save for the time being not get them out.

"To the kitchen." Matsuki said. "I can move with the barrier just move with me." Everyone moved with her to the kitchen, and as promised she kept the barrier up. She nodded to the Doctor letting him know she had a plan.

"This way everyone." the Doctor said as he unlocked the doors to the outside. Everyone, but Matsuki and the Doctor, ran out the door. "Be careful." Then he too went out the doors.

With everyone out she lowered the barrier, which caused the Krillitanes to attack her. They knocked her into the barrels of their oil. She remembered seeing the Krillitanes that were playing cooks get burned by their own oil. So she stood back up and knocked over a barrel then used her mind to lift another one, open it, then fling the oil at them. She dropped the barrel and ran out the door. An explosion was heard from behind her as she ran out the door. The force of the explosion sent her straight into the Doctor, who caught her.

"Hello there," he said smiling.

"Hi, sorry I got blood on your coat and hand." she said.

"Remember, I said you don't have to apologize to me." he said pulling a handkerchief from his pocket. He tore it in half then wrapped one half around each of her hands while still supporting her weight on him. "There."

"Thanks." she said, blushing as she got the urge to kiss him but felt it would be wrong, since all the children still needed to be gotten home.

After helping all the children home, it was time to say goodbye to those of the group that were staying on earth. Rose and Mickey were sitting in the library, and Sarah was in the console room remembering the past. Matsuki was in the med bay getting a proper look over by the Doctor. He did a scan of her brain. "Amour," he said. "You are using your telekineses to much. A Time Lady's mind is not meant to handle the power you have."

"Ai," she said. "I am fine. I will admit the barrier was a bit much, but I would do it again."

"I know," he said. "But I want you to slow down on the telekineses for a few days. You are straining your brain, if you keep it up you will regenerate."

"I am fine." she said. He gave her a look and sent how displeased he was through their connection. "Fine if it will make you feel better, I promise not to use my power unless its an emergence."

"No unless." he shouted. "I don't want you using telekineses at all for the next week. I'm going to stand firm on this."

"Fine." she said. "I promise."

"Their was that so hard?" he asked teasingly. "Sarah, Rose and Mickey are probably waiting for us by now." She nodded as she got off the med bed and walked out of the room with him. They arrived in the console room to see as they thought everyone else waiting for them.

"I am fine everyone." Matsuki said trying to reassure everyone.

"But you look so pale." Sarah said.

"I have just used a lot of mental power and have put a bit of a strain on my mind." she said.

"With some rest she will be fine." the Doctor said. "And I'm going to make sure she gets it."

"Well I am off," Sarah said.

"You may stay if you would like." Matsuki said.

"Oh, no," Sarah said. "I am too old for this." Matsuki was not trying to be rude but she couldn't help but chuckle. "You find that funny?"

"Sorry," Matsuki said. "It is just when humans say that I have aways chuckled. I really mean no affiance, it is just I am 922."

"What?" Sarah said. "I thought you were human."

"No," Matsuki giggled. "I have never been human. I am a Time Lady."

"She changed for me," the Doctor said happily. "She was a great dog demon, from another universe."

Sarah smiled because she was happy that her friend was happier than she had ever seen him. "I would feel I'm intruding." she said.

"If that is what you truly want." he said. "Here." He motioned to the other side of him where a fixed and remodeled K-9 stood.

"You fixed him." she said.

"I know how much you love that daft old dog." he smiled.

"Ai," Matsuki said. "I am going to go lay down."

"OK," he said. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Just got tired," she said. "I have not slept in a few days. It was nice to meet you Sarah Jane."

"It was nice meeting you too." Sarah said. Matsuki waved at Sarah as she turned around to walk back to her room. She approached what she thought was her room but when she opened the door it was the Doctor's room.

"Sweetie, this is not my room." she said to the TARDIS. "I do not feel right being in his room until we are proper mates." As she said that she walked down to the library. She sat in her corner that had been her hiding place those days that she took studying the book on Gallifrey. The TARDIS showed her a picture of a pillow and blanket that was hidden in a bookshelf, then sent an apologetic feeling. Matsuki gathered the blanket and pillow from their hiding place. She moved back to her corner with the pillow and blanket. Before she knew it she was asleep.

In her dream she saw Suikotsu before he was a mercenary, before he was even a doctor, when he was head over heels for her. He loved her, she liked him back but never told him. She was a demon and would live for as long as she could, he was a fragile human. He never gave her anything but his time and devotion, but one day he proclaimed his love for her and she rejected him. It broke him inside, but she helped him as a friend get over her by introducing him to a human that was a lot like Matsuki.

He fell for the human harder than he had for Matsuki. Her name was Kurai, a demon exterminator. But she left that life for him and they settled in a village not to far from Edo, so Matsuki could visit. They had a daughter they named after Matsuki, Shinku no tsuki. But the happiness he felt was ripped from him while Matsuki was dealing with family business. Kurai and Shinku no tsuki were killed by bandits, while Suikotsu was on his way home from his rounds in Edo. He came home just as the bandits raped and killed his ten year old girl. Suikotsu snapped taking the weapon that was used, a set of claws, then killed everyone of the bandits with ungodly speed. The shock of the events split his personality and so the dominate personality ended up being the killer so he became a mercenary.

Matsuki didn't realize that she was crying outside her dream, as she remembered coming to visit her friends only to find the death. The Doctor shook her awake. "Amour," he said his nickname for her softly, worry played across his face. "You were dreaming."

"Remembering," she said as she sat up. "Suikotsu, the man that attacked us. A long time ago he was my friend."

"Really?" he asked. "I didn't see him in your memories when we connected."

"Some stories are better spoken." she said. He couldn't help but nod knowing she was right. "Sui, was my first love." The Doctor looked puzzled. "I never acted on it even flat out rejected him. Introduced him to the woman he married. Then because I was not there for him, his family was raped and killed by bandits."

"Oh," he said with understanding. "But there is no way you could have known that those bandits were going to be there then."

"I know," she said with a chuckle. "He never blamed me, but his personality split after that." The Doctor moved to get behind her and held her. She relaxed against him, he used their connection to send comfort and understanding to her. She slowly fell asleep in his arms, this time not dreaming or remembering. Little did she know he didn't fall asleep straight a way, he just watched her sleep for three hours before falling asleep himself.

The Doctor awoke to an empty library. Matsuki had covered him with the blanket and had left. He tried to feel where she was but she was so much better at feeling for people. He looked to the TARDIS to help him again, not actually asking her where Matsuki was but just looked and the TARDIS knew what he wanted. She showed him a picture of the console room. He walked to the console room, when he entered he saw Rose, Mickey and Matsuki all waiting for him.

"Good morning, Ai." Matsuki said.

"Morning." both Mickey and Rose said at the same time after Matsuki greeted him.

"What are you all doing here?" he said.

"They wanted to travel with us for a bit," Matsuki said. "I was OK with it, just hope that you are not mad at me for saying it's OK because I know that this is your TARDIS."

"Ours," he said as he moved the the monitors. "I'm fine with it. So where to?"

"Well Mickey has not seen half the things that Rose has so," Matsuki said. "Future, spaceship?"

"That sounds fun." Rose said.

"Alright." the Doctor said as he pushed a few buttons and pulled a level.

"Well, I am going to shower and change, do not wait on me." Matsuki said as she jet off to shower.

"Well you heard the lady, Allons-y!" he shouted. "51st century spaceship, I am going to do some scans see if there is anything dangerous." He walked over to the console near by, and ran the scans on the ship. "Dear me, had some cowboys in here. Been tons of repair work going on."

"Where are all the crew?" Rose asked. "It's not like they just stepped out for a quick fag."

"No," he said. "No bio-signs and I checked the smoking compartments."

"I do not sense anyone here." Matsuki said. He spun around to see her in his suit with her hair in a bun. He looked at her in shock, he didn't know what was more shocking seeing her in his suit or that he liked her in his suit. "Ai, I promise it was not my choice. Sweetie thought she would be funny and hide all my clothes."

"Sweetie?" asked Rose.

"The TARDIS." Matsuki said. "I call her Sweetie. She does not mind."

"Well, I don't mind you wearing my suit." he said. Matsuki moved down to see what he was looking at.

"Look Ai," she said. "All the warp engines are running but I do not feel us moving."

"There's enough power here to punch a hole in the universe." he said. "So where's all that power going?"

"Do you smell that?" Matsuki asked.

"Yeah someone's cooking." Rose said.

"Sunday roast, definitely." Mickey said. The Doctor flipped a switch and a wall moved from behind them, revealing an old style fireplace. They all approached it.

"Now that is something you don't see on your average spaceship." he said. "18th century."

"French." Matsuki said. "Read about France. Love their style, and language. It's a nice mantel."

"I agree." the Doctor said as he pulled out his sonic screwdriver. Matsuki ran her hands along the wood. "It's not a hologram. Not even a reproduction. This actually is an 18th century French fireplace. Double-sided. There's another room through there." He had bent down and was looking through the fireplace.

"It can't be." Rose said as she looked through a nearby window. "That's the outer hull of the ship. Look." The Doctor jumped up and looked at where Rose had asked him to look.

While Matsuki bent down where he was when she sensed an aura. "Hello." Matsuki said.

"Hello." said a small girl on the other side of the fireplace.

"What is your name?" Matsuki asked.

"Reinette." the girl replied.

"Reinette. That is a lovely name." Matsuki said. "Can you tell me where you are at the moment, Reinette?"

"In my bedroom." Reinette replied.

"And where is your bedroom?" Matsuki asked kindly. "Where do you live, Reinette?"

"Paris of course." Reinette replied.

"Paris. Beautiful place." Matsuki said.

"Madam, what are you doing in my fireplace?" Reinette asked.

"Nothing to worry about." Matsuki smiled. "Just making sure everything is in order. Can you tell me what year it is?" By this time the Doctor is thinking that he is rubbing off on Matsuki because almost everything she said he would have.

"Of course I can." Reinette said. "1727."

"Great year." Matsuki said. "That's all for now, thank you for your help. Hope you enjoy the rest of the night. Sleep well."

"Goodnight Madam." Reinette said. Matsuki stood up and looked back at everyone.

"I'm rubbing off on you." the Doctor said smiling, a fair amount of pride in his voice.

"I thought you said this was the 51st century." Mickey said.

"I also said that the ship was pumping out enough to punch a hole in the universe." the Doctor said.

"I think we just found the hole." Matsuki said as she felt the mantel. "Oh, this looks promising." She pushed the button and disappeared.

On the other side of the fireplace it was little Reinette in her bed. Matsuki could hear the Doctor describe the fireplace to Rose and Mickey. Matsuki walked forwards to the window so she could see more of where they were. She noticed that all the clocks in the room were busted but there was still ticking. Suddenly Reinette woke up, "It's just me the woman from the fireplace, look." Matsuki said as she took a sonic screwdriver that some how ended up in the pocket of the suit she was wearing. She used the sonic screwdriver out of instinct to light a nearby candle.

"Why are you wearing man's clothes?" Reinette asked.

"A practical joke by a friend." Matsuki said. "But you do remember me right? We just spoke."

"Madam that was weeks ago. That was months." Reinette said.

"Really?" Matsuki said as she went back to the fireplace and started taping the fireplace in Morse code that she had learned from her father. The code told the Doctor that the time was off.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Reinette asked.

Matsuki stood up and looked at the clock as the ticking got louder. "That is a bit scary." she said.

"You're scared of a broken clock?" Reinette said.

"No," Matsuki said as she turned to Reinette. "It is broken and I hear ticking that is getting louder. It is a bit to big for a clock. That clock would have to be the size of a man. Six feet."

"What is it?" Reinette asked with fear in her voice and eyes.

Matsuki didn't say anything to Reinette as Matsuki checked behind the curtains and looked around carefully listening to ticking. She moved to Reinette's bed. "Stay on the bed right in the middle. Do not put your hands or feet over the edge." she said as she looked under it. Under Reinette's bed was a strange looking man, Matsuki shined the sonic at it trying to get a better look but the strange man smacked her away. She recovered quickly and looked back under the bed to see that the strange man was now standing. So she stood up keeping her eyes on the strange man the whole time. "Reinette, do not turn around."

She fully stood up straightening the suit as she stood. "You," she pointed at the strange man. "Stay there." The strange man stood there protectively over Reinette. Matsuki then expanded her aura over Reinette to figure out what it wanted from this little girl. Matsuki felt something from Reinette's brain. Matsuki looked straight into Reinette's eyes. "You have been scanning her brain? What could you possibly want with a little girl's brain!"

"I don't understand," Reinette said in fear. "It wants me?" She turned to the strange man. "You want me?"

"Not yet." the strange man responded in a mechanical voice. "You are incomplete."

"Incomplete!" Matsuki said feeling her anger wielding up. "What the hell does that mean, incomplete? You answer her, you will answer me." The strange man moved around the bed to attack Matsuki.

"Be careful Madam." Reinette said.

"It's OK just a nightmare." Matsuki said as she backed up the the fireplace. "Everything has nightmares. Even monsters from under the bed have nightmares. Don't you, Monster?" The strange man slashed at her and got his knife stuck in the fireplace.

"What do monsters have nightmares about?" Reinette said.

"Me," Matsuki laughed as she pressed the button flipping the fireplace again.

"Amour," the Doctor said as he grabbed a fire extinguisher and sprayed the strange man.

"Excellent, Ice Gun." Mickey said.

"Fire extinguisher," Matsuki and the Doctor said at the same time

"Where did that thing come from?" Rose asked.

"Here" the Doctor said.

"So why is it dressed like that?" Mickey said.

"So it could scan a little girls brain." Matsuki said bitterly. Matsuki was so angry she didn't hear the Doctor examine the strange man.

"Short range telaport." the Doctor said. "The little girl trust you I need you to go back."

"I will happily go back." Matsuki said as she pressed the button. "Reinette, I am just checking on you." Matsuki noticed that things in the room changed, they were more adult. She heard someone clear their throat, she looked to where the noise came and saw a full grown woman standing there. "Oh, I am looking for Reinette, I have been gone for a bit not sure how long, does she still live here?"

"Reinette, are you ready?" shouted another woman's voice from the other room.

"Go to the carriage, Mother, I will join you there." the woman said

"Oh," Matsuki said.

"It is customary, I think, to have an imaginary friend only in one's childhood." Reinette said. "You are to be congratulated on your persistence."

"Reinette." Matsuki said, for the first time she found a woman to be beautiful. "Goodness, how you have grown. A fine young lady."

"And you do not appear to have aged a single day." Reinette said as she approached Matsuki. "Still wearing man's clothes. That is tremendously impolite of you."

"Sorry," Matsuki said not really knowing what to say. "Would love you catch up but don't want you to find you with a strange woman dressed in man's clothes in your bedroom. She my get the wrong idea."

"Strange?" Reinette asked. "I have known you since I was seven years old."

"Yeah," Matsuki said. "I came the quick way." To Matsuki's surprise Reinette reached her hand up to touch Matsuki's face lovingly.

"You seem to be flesh and blood at any rate," Reinette said moving her hand from Matsuki's face. "But this is absurd. Reason tells me you cannot be real."

"Reason?" Matsuki laughed. "You never want to listen to reason."

"Mademoiselle?" a man from behind Reinette shouted. "Your mother grows impatient."

"A moment!" Reinette shouted over her shoulder. She turned back to Matsuki. "So many questions. So little time." Reinette grabbed her suit and pulled Matsuki into a kiss that was passionate and longing, Matsuki couldn't help but kiss the other woman back. Reinette pushed them back to the fireplace and pinned Matsuki in place.

"Mademoiselle Poisson!" the man shouted. Reinette broke the kiss and ran out the room to her mother. Leaving a very confused Matsuki.

"Poisson?" Matsuki said, knowing she had read that name in a book somewhere. "Reinette Poisson. No way. Later Madame d'Etioles. Later still, mistress of Louis XV, uncrowned Queen of France! Actress, artist, musician, dancer courtesan."

"I am Matsuki, and I just kissed Madame de Pompaduor." Matsuki said she pushed the button flipping the fireplace. "Doctor?" Matsuki looked around for the Doctor and everyone else. Matsuki felt the gravity of what just happened. She hoped the Doctor won't be mad that her.

Matsuki felt for the Doctor's aura but the closest aura was a horse. That puzzled her so she went the horse, she found it by some stable door. She decided that she would take the horse through the doors. Once through the doors she let the horse run off. She wondered in the French courtyard, she came across Reinette and one of Reinette's friends talking.

"Oh, Katherine you are wicked." Reinette giggled. She turned to look behind her so Matsuki ducked so that Reinette wouldn't see Matsuki.

"Speaking of wicked," Katherine said. "I hear Madame de Chateauroux is ill and close to death."

Reinette turned back to walk forward with her friend. "Yes, I am devastated." Reinette said.

"Oh, indeed." Katherine said mockingly. "I, myself, am frequently inconsolable. The King will therefore be requiring a new mistress. You love the King, of course."

"He is the King," Reinette said. "And I love him with all my heart. And I look forward to meeting him." Reinette spun around quickly.

"Is something wrong my dear?" Katherine asked.

"Not wrong, no." Reinette said.

"Every woman in Paris knows your ambitions." Katherine said.

"Every woman in Paris shares them." Reinette said.

"You know," Katherine said. "That the King is to attend the Yew Tree Ball."

Matsuki could hear no more, so she went back through the door. Felt for her friends. They were no longer on the ship but she could still feel the TARDIS. Knowing that the Doctor was now going to take care of Reinette. Matsuki sat down in a nearby seat. Everything faded to black.

The Doctor had solved everything and got Rose and Mickey back to the TARDIS but when he looked in the TARDIS for Matsuki an couldn't find her he started to worry that the ship had used her for spare parts. He used the TARDIS to scan for Time Lord DNA. He found nothing, but the scan revealed that there was something on board the TARDIS that didn't belong. The TARDIS didn't recognize it and displayed concern for it. It concerned the Doctor as well so he ran off to where the reading was coming from.

He ran past Rose and Mickey, "Doctor, what's wrong?" Rose asked as he past. They followed the Doctor hoping that something was not really wrong. They entered the library and saw a little girl dressed in all white holding a mirror. They could tell from looking in her eyes that she was empty. "What's that?"

"I would like to know that too," the Doctor said. "The scan showed a hole in the TARDIS that was shaped like a little girl."

"Doctor," the little girl said in a eerie voice that was void of all emotions. "What would you do to save her?"

"Save who?" the Doctor said.

"Save your Lady," the little girl said as she lifted the mirror to show a picture of Matsuki laying unconscious in the middle of a stable. "Naraku will spare her if you come with me."

"OK," he said.

"No, Doctor," Rose said. "It's a trap." She grabbed his arm.

"I know it is but this Naraku has Suki." he said. "If I can save her I will."

"Then we all go," Mickey said. "I owe her my life."

"Very well," the little girl said. A light shined from the mirror. "Follow me." She led them out of the TARDIS, where they noticed that they were no longer on the spaceship. They were in a clearing were the only notable thing was a well nearby. "Travel East." With that the little girl disappeared.

"With names like those they sound like weak demon, like Jaken." came a voice from the well. "Kagome I smell something weird." A figure clad in red jumped out of the well, instantly the Doctor recognized the man as Inuyasha, Matsuki's brother. "Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha growled at the Doctor.

"I'm the Doctor. And you are Inuyasha, Suki's younger brother." The Doctor said.

Inuyasha sniffed the air trying to get a good whiff of the Doctor. "You have my sister's smell on you but it smells different now." Inuyasha said.

"She changed," Rose said. "She was dieing and made a wish to save her life."

"What are you Doctor?" Inuyasha said.

"Time Lord." the Doctor said. "Your sister is one too now."

"Sounds like something she would want to be." a girl said as she climbed over the ledge of the well.

"Kagome, don't come up yet I don't know if they are working for Naraku." Inuyasha said with a bit of anger in his voice.

"If they know Suki do you really think they work for Naraku?" Kagome asked.

"It is wonderful to meet you Kagome, I am Rose." Rose said as she approached Kagome.

"You are from London in the 21st right?" Kagome said.

"I am." Rose said smiling.

"Hi, I'm Mickey." Mickey said.

"Also from London." Kagome said.

"Feh, where is this London I've never heard of it." Inuyasha said.

"It is part of the main land." Kagome said. "Your Japanese is wonderful."

"Thanks" replied the Doctor. Rose and Mickey laughed. "But we need to go east."

"Why don't you come to the village to prepare for the journey?" Kagome asked.

"I am not carrying four people on my back." Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Then we humans and the Doctor will walk." Kagome said.

"Thanks Kagome." the Doctor said. Inuyasha led the way with Kagome walking behind him then Rose and Mickey the Doctor took up the rear. Inuyasha could smell the worry on the Doctor, and from that he had to know where his sister was because if she loved this Doctor half as much as he loved her, something had to have happened to her.

Inuyasha in one long jump, jumped back to where the Doctor was walking in the back. "What happened to Suki?" Inuyasha asked. Everyone stopped and turned to look at Inuyasha and the Doctor.

"She was kidnapped by Naraku," the Doctor said sadly. "He wants us to go east to save her."

"Then we need to hurry." Kagome said. Inuyasha picked up Kagome and Rose then ran off toward, the Doctor followed suit, and Mickey followed the Doctor. The Doctor was barely able to keep up with Inuyasha and Mickey was barely able to keep up with the Doctor.

Meanwhile in the stable Naraku dropped her in, Matsuki was waking up. Miasma was in thick in the air, so her head was hazy. She tried her best to look around, she spotted the Doctor laying on the ground across the room from her. She crawled over to him and touched his temples to try and psychically wake him, but when she touched his temples she was pulled into his head. It was dark so she couldn't see anything her psychic power was dampened by the miasma. She moved around in his head trying to find his consciousness. When she found his consciousness she knew something was wrong.

"You kissed that girl.." the Doctor said sadly. "You are going to leave me for her."

"No," she said. "I would never leave you for anyone."

"Well I don't want to be with someone who will just kiss any pretty face." he said bitterly.

"But Doctor it was a one time thing, I promise you it will never happen again." she begged.

"I can't trust you now." he said. With that comment her heart broke and she lost all focus and all her walls went down. She didn't even notice Naraku diving into her head.

The Doctor and company reached the village. Shippo was first to notice that Inuyasha had more with him than just Kagome. "Who are they?" Shippo asked.

"Suki's new friends." Kagome responded as Inuyasha put her and Rose down.

"Hi, I'm Rose." Rose said.

"I'm Shippo. Is Suki with you?" Shippo said hopefully.

"No sorry Shippo." the Doctor said as he came up from behind Inuyasha. "I'm the Doctor."

"Mickey," Mickey said breathlessly from behind the Doctor. The look on Shippo's face killed the Doctor, he was so sad. The Doctor knew it was because this little pup had lost his mother and father so he adopted Matsuki as his new mother.

Shippo walked up to the Doctor, and said. "Are you her mate?"

"No," the Doctor said. "But we are engaged."

Before Shippo could ask what that means, Kagome said; "That means they plan on marrying or mating." Shippo nodded in understanding. "Let's go meet up with Sango and Miroku." Kagome walked to the hut that they stay in when in Edo.

"Hello, Kagome." a young man in monk clothes said. "And who is this lovely vision?"

"I'm Rose," Rose said as she giggled.

"I'm Miroku." he said. "Will you do..." Suddenly there was a large boomerang that hit him in the head and he fell over. Holding the boomerang was a very attractive young woman that was in a plain kimono.

"Forgive the prevent," she said. "I'm Sango."

"I'm Rose," Rose said. "This is the Doctor, and Mickey."

"Doctor who?" Sango asked, secretly inside he was wondering if anyone was going to ask that question.

"Just the Doctor." he said.

"That is strange." Sango said.

"Not as strange as Naraku having my sister held captive." Inuyasha barked.

"What?" Miroku said standing by them now, having recovered from the blow to the head. "He has Lady Suki? We must rescue Lady Suki."

"That is why we are here." the Doctor said. "The girl in white that brought us here said she is in the east."

"Then east we go." Inuyasha said. Everyone gathered up everything they would need.

"Why didn't we just take the TARDIS?" Rose asked as they walked east.

"Because," the Doctor replied. "This is not our universe, she needs our universe to work properly, and I don't trust this Naraku."

"What is a TARDIS?" Kagome asked.

"Thats my time and spaceship." he said. "Time And Relative Dimension In Space."

"Ah.. So TARDIS." she said. "I get it. Makes me feel silly using a well to travel back and forth between my time and this one."

"That is because you were meant to." the Doctor said. "Part of being a Time Lord is I have time senses."

The walked for a few more hours, Mickey, Rose, Kagome, and Miroku talked about the flora and the fauna. The Doctor was being unusually quiet, then came to a dead stop. Inuyasha was the first to notice that he had stopped. "Hey, Doctor why'd ya stop?" Inuyasha said as he stopped himself. Everyone followed suit and went to the Doctor.

"It's gone." the Doctor replied in shock.

"What's gone?" Inuyasha asked as Rose moved through everyone to comfort her best friend.

"Their connection, but I thought it was permanent." Rose said as she put a comforting hand on the Doctor's shoulder.

"No," the Doctor sighed. "The ceremony is not finished so the connection is not permanent until it's finish." He began to tremble with rage. "Although it is very hard to break the connection."

"How do you break the connection?" Miroku asked.

"Break one of us," the Doctor said as he shook with anger.

"Which means that bastard, somehow broke my sister?" Inuyasha almost shouted. The Doctor at this point shook with anger so bad Rose couldn't keep her hand on his shoulder anymore. Inuyasha shook almost as much because his brain couldn't wrap around how his sister could have broken. Kirara mewed and turned to the way they were traveling.

"What is it Kirara?" Sango asked. Kirara mewed again as she transformed into her large form. Everyone turned to Kirara. "Is it Matsuki or Kohaku?" Sango jumped on Kirara's back, and Kirara took her to Kohaku who was not too far from them.

"Sister," Kohaku said sadly. "Don't try and find Matsuki."

"She is my friend." she said. "I want to help her just like I want to help you."

"But if you keep going then everyone may die." he said. "Naraku has turned the divine in to blood." With that Kohaku jumped away and hid his aura from her.

Kirara took Sango back to the group who was a little farther than where she had left them. Inuyasha was the first one to see her approach. He could tell by her face that she had found Kohaku not Matsuki. "What did Kohaku say?" Inuyasha said.

"He told me not to try and save Suki." she said. "And that Naraku had turned the divine into blood. I'm not sure what he meant by that."

"Sis told me that she had another name when she was young." he said.

"Yeah," the Doctor said. "She was called Shinku no tsuki, the Crimson Moon." Rose looked confused. "Matsuki means Divine Moon."

"Oh, so you think that he turned her into what she was when she was younger?" Rose asked.

"That would explain somethings." he said.

"She never told me why she was called that." Inuyasha said.

" That is because," the Doctor started but felt bad that he was the one to have to tell his love's brother her past. "She was once a mass murderer. She killed around 5 million people in a matter of a couple years. She regrets it." Inuyasha felt like he should have known.

"So that is why Edo is so special to her," Inuyasha said. "That is why when she left 50 years ago she made me promise to protect Edo and Kikyo."

"Kikyo is the descendant of the priestess that stopped her from killing every last person on Earth." the Doctor said.

"I hope we can help her." Mickey said.

"So do I." the Doctor said as he pressed forward. The anger he held within himself was so intense that he was calm. That cool calm that scares even your friends because they know that at any moment that you could explode. They didn't talk until they came to the next village.

"It is getting dark," Kagome said. "I don't know about you half-demons or Time Lords but we humans need sleep."

"I agree." Rose said. The Doctor almost objected until he looked at the faces of the human companions and nodded. Inuyasha opened his mouth to object but shut his mouth when Kagome shot him a look. Kagome and Miroku arranged for rooms at an inn.

Later that night the Doctor considered leaving them behind to find Matsuki on his own but if she was broken then Naraku probably used the Doctor's image to break her. Which the thought of that made him angrier. "Hey," Inuyasha said as he jumped down from the roof to sit on the bench. "I can see why she loves you."

"Oh really?" the Doctor laughed. "And why do you think that is?"

"Because she told Sesshoumaru that she wanted a man with a brain." Inuyasha said. "She always hated that no demon she met could see past her body. She wanted a man that could see her as a smart woman not a baby maker."

"She is a fantastic woman." the Doctor said. "She healed my heart. And now I have to try and heal hers." He laughed.

"Well I know that we can do it together." Inuyasha said. "She loves all of us in one way or another."

In the morning they started traveling at first light. The Doctor didn't talk to anyone, even when Rose tried to talk to him he just kept walking. It wasn't because he was mad at any of them he was just so mad at the situation that he could scream. Inuyasha didn't say too much either, other than a few "Fehs" whenever Kagome tried to involve him in a conversation.

They came across a gory scene everything was covered in the blood of the villagers. Limbs and heads of the villagers were hung from the trees by ropes. As they walked through the village Rose and Mickey wanted to throw up. The Doctor hoped with all his hearts that Matsuki was not the one to do this.

"I'm sorry Doctor." Inuyasha said as he looked in to the Doctor's eyes knowing what he was hoping. "She did this. Her smell is all over the place." The Doctor's face fell he was now angry beyond all reason and sad for Matsuki.

"But how? She is a Time Lord now not a demon." Rose said trying not to gag at the smell and sight.

"Though we should have passed her because this was done not to long ago." Inuyasha said as he looked around a bit more.

"Naraku could have done something to her that makes her thing she is still a demon." Kagome said trying to answer Rose's question. "So far there is nothing that Naraku can't do."

"He riped a wind tunnel in the hand of my grandfather," Miroku said. "Now my family is plagued with the wind tunnel in my right hand until one of us destroys Naraku."

"A wind tunnel?" Mickey asked.

"It's like a small black hole." Kagome said. The Doctor followed Inuyasha from a safe distance. He knew that Rose and Mickey needed him to be there to explain things but he didn't feel like explaining anything, he felt like something had been riped from him.

They came across a woman with red hair, no red but silver stained red from the blood that covered her. The woman was sitting on the stage that was used for village festivals. She was wearing a long silk Kimono stained with blood, they couldn't see her face but they both could noticed pointed ears that stuck out.

"Suki?" Inuyasha said. "Is that you?" The woman turned to look at him with a blank look on her face, it was Matsuki.

"Who are you to address me so familiarly?" she said bitterly but the look on her face never changed, no anger, no worry, no love, just nothing.

"It's me your baby brother, Inuyasha." he said.

"I have no baby brother." she said with no emotion. "I only have an older brother." She sniffed. "Plus I would never be related to a mutt." Inuyasha had been called a 'mutt' before but never by his sister, it killed him to hear her call him that.

"I promise you that I am your baby brother. I was born 254 years ago." he said pleadingly. "You saved me and my mother, protected us for years until she died. Then you told me to choose you or the dead. I choose the dead and you told me you would aways be there for me. Sis I need you."

A play of emotions crossed her face and she grasped her head. "Inu..ya..sha." she said pained. "No, I want to remember." That sounded like she was talking to someone in her head.

The Doctor ran to her and placed his hands on her temples. Inside her head he saw his past incarnation holding her by the throat. "Amour," the real Doctor called to her. "Please remember him, and me."

"I want to," she said.

"No," The fake Doctor said. "He is an impostor don't listen to him. Remember how he said that he couldn't trust you. He broke your heart."

"But you are he." she said.

"No, Amour it is me the Doctor." the real Doctor said knowing he had to get her to choose him in order to help her fix what happened. "I will aways trust you."

"Lies," the fake Doctor hissed. "He hates you. You need to stay a proper demon so the only family you have will love you."

"Inuyasha is your family." the real Doctor said. "He loves you and will do anything for you. Just as you would for him. And I'm your family now too."

"Lies," the fake Doctor said again. "He rejected you after that woman snogged you."

"A woman snogged you?" the real Doctor asked. Matsuki looked at the real Doctor and blinked remembering that she hadn't told him so the real Doctor wouldn't know.

"How did I let this happen?" she said, "You are not Ai. So out you go!" She used her formative psychic power to shove out the fake Doctor.

"Noooo!" the fake Doctor shouted. She ran to the real Doctor and held him in her mind.

"I am so sorry." she said.

"You snogged a woman?" the Doctor asked. Matsuki blushed as she looked him in the face to see that he was astonished not upset.

"She kissed me," she said shyly.

"That is brilliant." he said smiling that smile that made her feel like she was the only woman in the universe. "Will you let me help you fix what he did please?" She nodded and completely relaxed to his touch. Her body was only a mirage of her former self so once the Doctor fixed everything and brought back all her memories she looked like a Time Lord again.

She opened her eyes and so did he. She smiled at him and he smiled back, she couldn't help herself even though her little brother was standing there she had to kiss her man. So she pulled him to her and kissed him with passion and longing. He kissed her back his arms wrapped around her waist and her arms wrapped around his neck as they kissed.

Inuyasha on looked in awe because he was not privy to what happened in her head. He just watched as his sister went from looking like her usual demon self to a raven haired woman. Then she kissed the Doctor. He didn't even know his sister knew how. She always made fun of him when he and Kikyo kissed like this and yet here Matsuki was full on kissing the Doctor like Inuyasha wasn't there.

"OK," he said after what felt like forever. "Breathing is important. Hate to have helped save you and then you die of suffocation," Matsuki broke the kiss pulled away and they both heard a small whimper from the Doctor because of the loss of contact.

**Well we are connected again. **She said in his mind.

** As we should be. I want to do the ceremony before we leave this universe. **The Doctor said in her mind.

**Me too. But I want more there than who we have here. **She said. "Inuyasha how is Sesshoumaru these days?"

"Feh," Inuyasha answered. "Same, more or less."

"He has a human ward now." Kagome said as she and the others came upon them.

"Human ward?" Matsuki asked. "You mean my human hating, stoic brother, has a human that he takes care of?"

"Yeah," Shippo pipped up. "And she is a little girl." Matsuki laughed.

"I am sorry everyone for worrying about me." Matsuki smiled because she knew what her weakness had caused them.

"You don't have to apologize to me remember." the Doctor said. "Plus love is not weakness,"

"I do not think love is a weakness." Matsuki said. "It was the miasma it weakens my power and makes it hard for me to discern the truth of things."

"Oh," the Doctor said. At this point he was so happy to have Matsuki back that he forgot what had happened to begin with. "What have you gathered on Naraku?"

After a long explanation of what happened with Onigumo, Kikyo, Naraku's heart, and the Fuyōheki. The Doctor almost couldn't believe what he was hearing and neither could Matsuki, things had gotten that bad. Matsuki almost felt guilty for being happy with the Doctor in the other universe while her brother was suffering. But she could also tell that he and Kagome had gotten closer. They all walked back to Edo, they got there in the same amount of time that it took them to get there.

"Finally back in Edo." Kagome sighed.

"Yeah." Matsuki said, she could still feel the blood that Naraku covered her in because she couldn't remember killing any of the villagers that were in that village. She had the feeling that Naraku had one of his spawn kill them like that and had her roam the village so her smell was all over.

"You OK?" the Doctor asked both in her mind and out loud so that she could hear his love and concern.

"Oh, Yeah." she said. "Just thinking. I don't remember any of what happened, maybe I shouldn't be upset about that but it still begs the question did I kill those villagers or was it Naraku and why did I snap in the first place. I know the miasma messed with my head but.." The Doctor pulled her face so she was looking him in the face.

"Doubts are part of life." he said. "And you didn't know I would be fine with a woman kissing you." He smiled at her with that smile that made her feel like she was the only girl for him.

"Let's do the ceremony in a few days." she said. The Doctor was surprised by the suddenness of this he just stood there blinking at her. "People here need some hope and a 'wedding' is a sign of hope."

"If you're sure." the Doctor smiled at her. "We will need to gather somethings."

"Yes we will and some of the stuff we need I own but it is in my castle in the Western Lands." she said. "I want to have the ceremony in the Western Lands. I will send for everyone once Inuyasha and have everything read."

"You're making me go home?" Inuyasha said with a bit of a pout.

"It is my castle Inuyasha. If Sesshoumaru has a problem with MY brother being in MY castle I will tell him to shut the hell up." she said both Inuyasha and the Doctor laughed inside at her swearing. "Plus I allow him to live there so I can kick him out at any point."

"Feh." Inuyasha said as he leaned now to give Matsuki a piggy back ride. She climbed onto his back and he jumped off really fast. The Doctor watched them until he couldn't no longer see Inuyasha. The Doctor walked back to the TARDIS to read about the ceremony to make sure they had everything. The TARDIS put the book in the console room. He read about the ceremony, they would need something to tie them together and family from both sides. They had a all they needed already so he wondered why she needed to prepare.

"Milady, I love the new look." the head servant said as she greeted Inuyasha and Matsuki at the castle doors. The servant was a half-demon, she was half dragon demon she had beautiful scales covering her hands. She had a human face, black hair tied into a bun.

"Hello, Mary Ann." Matsuki said as she smiled at the woman then she walked into the castle with both in toe. "I want to have a ceremony here in two days so tell the staff to go into town, order a feast complete with cake, kimonos for three woman, a Kitsune child, a Monk and another man." Mary walked behind Matsuki with a pad of paper writing down what she was saying. "Also I am going to need father's silk tie he used to hand fast with mother." Mary beamed from behind her pad of paper knowing what kind of ceremony she was planning.

"Aren't you forgetting the Doctor?" Inuyasha asked. "And me?"

"No I know you two have your own look." Matsuki said. "The Doctor will wear a suit that he has in the TARDIS and I would never have you wear anything other than the robe of the fire rat that father left you." Inuyasha smiled. "But I will ask that you take a bath and that the robe is washed before the ceremony." His smile faded. She snapped her fingers and two large full demons took Inuyasha away to clean him. "Mary Ann, I also want to call a Lands wide meeting."

"Yes, Milady" Mary said. "When is this meeting to be held?"

"In five days time." Matsuki said. "The ceremony is to be held in two days time. I trust that you will make everything fantastic." She stopped walking and looked around at the old castle with a bit of sadness in her eyes.

"Something wrong, Milady?" Mary asked.

"Just going to miss this castle." Matsuki said sadly.

"I don't understand Milady" Mary said.

"You will, anyway for the ceremony I want to invite all the lords." Matsuki said. "But please make sure that they know that no humans are to be harmed on my propriety because I have friends that will be here for the ceremony that will be human."

"Yes," Mary said, as they started to walk around the castle. "I shall close off the armory to all guests. Your father's study. And the bedrooms?"

"Only close those to my demon guests," Matsuki said. "There is a small group that will be staying with us until I leave again. I want everything cleaned it is so dusty in here."

"You have been gone for two years, Milady," Mary said and Matsuki stopped and looked to Mary in shock.

"I'm sorry." Matsuki said.

"No need, Milady," Mary said. "We will always serve your wishes, no matter how long we have to wait for you."

"Well Allons-y!" Matsuki shouted with a large smile on her face.

A day later, Inuyasha went back to Edo riding in a carriage. When Inuyasha stepped out Kagome was shocked to see him so clean. "Inuyasha." she said as she ran up to him throwing her arms around him into a hug. "You smell so good."

"You really like it?" Inuyasha asked blushing. "Sis made me clean up."

"You smell amazing." she beamed at him. "Are you here to gather everyone?"

"Yeah," he said. "Let's go, gather everyone."

"The Doctor is with Keade and Shippo." Kagome said pointing to the herb fields. "Miroku and Sango were by the river last I saw them."

"Where is Rose and Mickey?" he asked as they started to walk to the herb fields.

"They have been with the Doctor most of the time but I haven't seen them today." she said. It didn't take them long to get to the herb field, the Doctor talking to Keade about the uses of the herbs that he planted for her, Rose and Mickey were just sitting on the ground just outside of the herb fields and Shippo sat a top the Doctor's shoulder listening with great interest to what he was saying.

"It's time." Inuyasha said to the Doctor. "Matsuki told me to tell you to grab a clean suit from the TARDIS." The Doctor looked up at Inuyasha.

"This suit is clean," he said as he stood up to look at himself. He was covered in dirt from the garden. "Maybe a new suit is in order." He sat Shippo down then left to the TARDIS.

"Kagome, will you take Rose and Mickey to the carriage?" Inuyasha asked.

"That is unlike you asking nicely." Kagome laughed.

"Sis told me to be nice and not to get dirty or she would sit me by Jaken for the feast." Inuyasha said as he shuddered.

"I get it." Kagome said trying not to laugh, as she walked over to Rose and Mickey. "Let's go, Suki is ready for whatever is going on."

"I think the Doctor and Suki are going to get married." Rose said. "I have never seen the Doctor this nervous since we faced the Delaks." Inuyasha figured that Kagome could handle them he still needed to get Miroku, Sango, and make sure the Doctor knew where to go.

Back at the castle, Matsuki was so worried about things going right that she was pacing a rut in her study. She knew that inviting the Lords to the ceremony was not the best idea but she had to do it like her father did so that everyone would see that she was taken but also so that everyone would know that she was leaving. Leaving it all to Sesshoumaru. But she did want the Doctor to enjoy being Lord for a day. She smiled at the thought of asking him to rule with her, but she knew they both would get restless.

Though other thoughts worried her more than leaving everything behind. What if when they did 'it' he was not impressed with her. Fear gripped her when she heard Mary announce that Inuyasha had returned. She ran through her study door and was stopped by the broad chest of Sesshoumaru. "Sister," he said calmly. "Is that him? The man that you are to wed then leave with?

"Yes," Matsuki said. "The Doctor, the man that smells of exotic flowers and time."

"If this is the last chance I get to see you sister I will be civil for you." he said as he walked down stairs to meet his future brother-in-law, but turned back to add. "But if the half-breed angers me that is on you."

"I told him to behave or I would put him by Jaken." she smiled. She saw him crack a smile at that as he turned around to go meet the Doctor. She walked to her bedroom knowing no matter how much she wanted to she was not to see the Doctor until the ceremony. She had it all planned that her mother would give her away. A knock on the door. "Come in."

"Hello Lady Matsuki." her mother said as she came through the door. "I am honored that you asked me to give you away."

"No you are not." Matsuki huffed and continued getting ready for the ceremony. "I only asked you because father would want you to give me away in his place. He always held you higher than I ever have."

"Well he was a sentimental old fool." her mother said. "But he was still your father."

"Are you here to help me or anger me?" Matsuki said bitterly.

"I came to help you of course." her mother said. Her mother moved to help her with her wedding kimono. "This is a beautiful kimono." It was a white kimono with cherry blossoms decorticating the bottom. They got the kimono on, then the obi, and finally the hair into a bun using a Kogai and a Kushi. Her mother put make up on her face, first lipstick then some blush, and finally a light bit of silver eyeshadow.

Once her mother was satisfied with how she looked, her mother led her down the stairs to where everyone was waiting in positions. All the guests were sitting on zabuton. Kagome, Rose, Mickey, Sango, and Shippo all sat on the Doctor's side of the hall. Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Koga, and the lords and ladies of the lands all sat on her side. The Doctor stood up by Miroku who would be the acting witness to their bonding. The Doctor's eyes lit up when they saw each other. Her mother walked her down to the Doctor then moved in to her place.

"Wrap this around your hand." Miroku said offering Matsuki the silk ribbion that she had ordered to be used. She did as she was told. "Now you do the same Doctor." The Doctor did as he was told. "Mother of the bride please say 'I consent and gladly give.'"

"I consent and gladly give." her mother said.

The Doctor put his forehead on hers and showed her in her mind what his name is. "That is my real name." he said and she smiled at him.

"You are now husband and wife." Miroku declared. "You may kiss the bride." The Doctor took his free hand and lightly pulled her to him so they could kiss. The kiss was so passionate and loving that the demons felt the love from the happy couple. They broke the kiss and everyone clapped.

"Luckily son of a bitch." shouted the lord from the east.

"You could 'da better Lady Matsuki. You could 'da had me." the southern lord shouted.

Koga acttually walked up to Matsuki and said, "Milady, I love that you are happy. Congratulations."

"Thank you, Lord Koga." she said. "Doctor, this is Lord Koga the lord of the Northern lands."

"Take care of her." Koga said as he walked away.

"Everyone, there is a feast being perpared for you as we speak," Matsuki said addressing all the guest. "If everyone will step into the dinning room you will be served." All the guest moved to the dinning room.

"Shouldn't we go to the dinning room too?" the Doctor said.

"Well our ceremony isn't done right?" she said shyly.  
"Yes." he said. "But the demons will beable to smell it right?"

"Yeah, but if they do not smell it soon they will think that we didn't mate and this was all for show." she said. "For demons the public bonding is more of a formality than anything."

"Then Allons-y!" he said. She led him up to her room. She opened the door and walked in he followed her, looking around the room. "This room does look like your room in the TARDIS."

"She did get it really close." she said. She moved to the center of the room not quiet near the bed but not too far way from it then she looked down and clamed up.

"Amour," he said. "Are you alright?"

"Fine just.." she said not looking at him. "I have never done anything like this before."

"Well I should hope not," he laughed. "Getting married is a one time deal."

"Not marriage." she said. "Intercourse."

"Wait, but I thought that the heat made you." he said.

"No, I fought it." she said. "That is why i said that it was like heat but not heat its more controlled."

"Ahh," he said as he moved to her. "Well since this is your first time we will make it all about you then." He untied the obi as he kissed her with passion and love. Once the obi was undone he pulled it and dropped it to his left. He then removed her kimono from her shoulders, letting them drop to the floor tickling her skin as they feel. She smiled against his lips.

He broke the kiss and took a step back, to take a good look at her body. It was nearly flawless the only imperfection was a mole just below her right breast, but to him she was perfect. He smiled at her because he noticed that she was blushing. He stepped forward again and kissed her neck causing her to shiver with excitement. He grabbed both of her breast and gently rubbed them as he kissed her neck and shoulder. His body urged him to go faster, he wanted her badly but he knew he had to go slowly.

She moaned from her body being touched. He lightly nudged her to the bed, guiding her as he kissed and nipped her neck. She felt the bed and pushed back a bit to let him know they hit bed. He stopped rubbing and kissing, she groaned from lack of his touch, he whispered in her ear. "Sit down please." She nodded and did as was asked of her.

He got on his knees and smiled at her, parted her legs causing her to lean back a bit to get comfortable. She gave him a confused look but he just kept smiling at her. He started to rub her folds lightly, she moaned at the touch. His smile turned into a grin, he slowly dipped a finger inside her. Her head flew back from the pleasure, so hard that she fell back on the bed. "Wow, you haven't even touched yourself." he said surpried as he pumped his finger in and out of her and she moaned loudly not caring that her brothers were down stairs.

He pulled his finger out and put two fingers in which made her moan so loud that it almost sounded like a scream. He smiled with pride that he could make her nearly scream with just his fingers. He leaned his face down to her folds as he pumped his fingers in and out then licked her clitorus, now she was screaming in pleasure. Her walled clinched down on his fingers as she came all over his fingers.

She looked down at him as he removed his face and fingers from her. She watched with great delight as he licked all her cum off of his fingers, she didn't know why that turned her on but it did. He disrobed as she watched in awe, he was thin much thinner than even his suit led on, he didn't have a whole lot of hair on his chest but she liked that. To her he was perfect. "Please move to the middle of the bed." he said low. She moved to the middle of the bed like she was going to go to sleep in it.

He crawled into the bed and got on top of her proping himself up on his elbows, he leaned down and kissed her on the lips with longing. "I can't hold back any longer, I need you." he whispered into her mouth. She nodded knowing this was going to hurt but hopefully not to long. He broke the kiss and placed one hand on her temples and out of instinct she did the same to him. He smiled at that. He postioned himself. **Ready?** He asked in her mind.

"Yes," she whispered. He slowly pushed in as he touched her mind lovingly trying to offer her some comfort from the pain he felt coming from her. He didn't move for a while trying to let her get used to him. After a bit he felt her nudge his mind, so he took that as the go ahead. He started to pump slowly senting what he was feeling to her and she was senting what she was feeling to him, which increased the pleasure. She moaned, she moved her hand to grab his back and hold him closely as he pumped in and out of her.

She was in heaven, or somewhere close, she could feel everything and it was wonderful. He was gentle and steady. She felt herself getting close again and moaned louder, scraching his back as she bucked into him. She felt her walls close over him again. She screamed "Doctor!" as she came this time. Hearing her scream his name must have been what he needed to push him over the edge and come with her. He also screamed "Suki!" as he came. He colapsed on top of her, she felt his full weight but it didn't bother her she enjoied being close to him but now she felt him in her mind, and it was different than the connection it was like she felt him not just his his emotions.

"I feel you." she whispered.

"And I you." he said smiling into her chest. "I love you Suki."

"And I love you Doctor." she said. After that they both fell asleep as they were.

Matsuki was first to wake, first thing she noticed was the Doctor was no longer on her but beside her with his arms wrapped around her possessively. She smiled at her Doctor. She moved from the bed trying her best not to wake him. After a lot of tries she finally does it, free from his grasp but the wimper that comes from his sleeping form makes her heart weep but she needed to get up and perpare for the meeting.

She slips on a simple kimono and obi but not wanting to be without his smell she grabbed his jacket from the floor and slippes it on over the kimono. She walks through the castle to her study, reseving looks from the sevrants but she didn't care. When she got to her study Mary was waiting inside with a cup of Japanese tea and a rice omlet ready for her on her desk. "Aww, you always know what I want before I do." Matsuki said with a smile. She sat at her desk. "Once the Doctor wakes.."

"Don't worry Milady," Mary said. "Milord will be well taken care of." Mary smiled brightly. "It is so nice say that, Milord."

"That is right you don't call my brothers that." Matsuki said with a laugh as she sipped her tea. Mary nodded then left the room. Matsuki ate queitly and then placed the tray her food was on in the floor knowing that Mary would get it when she came in to ask if Matsuki needed anything. Matsuki thumbed through some papers, two years of paperwork was on her desk but luckily it was all human issues so they were easy to take care of. As she signed papers, she felt the Doctor wake up. She liked that feeling, them being one in every way.

**I like it too, I don't feel alone anymore. **He said in her mind.

**Whatever you want for breakfast Mary Ann will get for you. **She said as she continued to sign papers.

**What if I want you for breakfast? **He pouted.

**After I get this stuff done we can play. **She said playfully.

**Can we do things like this? **He said as he showed her a picture in her head of somethings he wanted to do with her. She wiggled in her seat as she felt the images turning her on.

**Yes, but I NEED to get this work done. **She said trying to stress the importance of the paperwork even showed him some of the things they pretained to, like one was an orphanage, and one was about soiders. **I have been gone for two years and this stuff piled up.**

**OK, but what can I do until then? **He said.

**Well there is a private hot spring that i was going to take you to later.** She replied.

**I will let you show me that.** He said.

**I know you will find something to do. Or you could come be a lord beside me and help me make it go quicker. You are so clever that I know that you would be great. **She said.

**I will come in there but I don't know about helping. **He said as she felt him getting dressed. She turned her full attention to the papers again. She had about three hours worth of work ahead of her. He came into the room with Mary in toe carrying two cups of tea.

"Thanks Mary Ann." Matsuki said as Mary took her old cup and replaced it then handed the Doctor a cup.

"Here, Milord." she said to him.

"The Doctor not Milord." he said with a frown as he took the cup.

"You are married to Milady, sorry but to me you will be Milord." she said definsively. "And before you ask I'm not her slave, I am a sevrant. I live here and am paid for my time. Milady takes in half-demons that have no where to call home and gives them a home and work."

"I know she did. I'm just not comfortable being called Milord." he said.

"Tough" she said as she grabbed the tray left in the floor and left the room.

"She is going to continue to call me Milord isn't she?" he asked.

"Yeah," Matsuki said. "She is the only sevrant that calls me Milady. The rest call me Suki." She finally relized that he was only wearing his pants. "You know that you are going to be counter productive." He grinned at her. He went over to the sitting area, her father had made for her when this was his study, she just never changed anything in the study. He pulled a book off a nearby shelf, sat down and read the book while she tried really hard to continue to work.

Four hour, twelve books, and a mountain of paperwork later she was finally done. She got up walked up to him, offered him a head, he took it and she led him to the private hot spring in the back of the castle. It was a nautral hot spring just inclosed with a fence only accessable by the castle. Once inside she spun around and pulled him into a heated kiss. She hungrily unbuttoned his pants, and he her kimono.

They almost ripped each other's clothes trying to get to beable to touch each other. Once clothes were removed she grabbed his member and gently stroked him. He moaned into the kiss, she broke the kiss, got on her knees and took his member in her mouth. He moaned loudly, and weaved his fingers in her hair as she sucked and licked. He helped her know what would feel best, she did as he showed her in his mind. She bobbed her head as she sucked, that made his eyes role back in his head as he closed his eyes. She slowed down to lick down the lenth, then found a spot just below the head that made him make the strangest noise, but great pleasure came from him too.

She used her tounge to stroke that spot, he couldn't take it anymore he needed her. She felt his need and turned around, at first he was confused then he relized that she used to be a dog demon this was the way they did things. She bent over exposing herself to him, he took his member and thrust it inside her roughly. She moaned at that, he pumped in and out of her with great forse. "Oh, Doctor," she screamed in pleasure.

The pleasure was overwhelming, she came long before he was even ready. He slammed into her harder after that. She moaned loudly again. She felt him swell inside of her, and she felt close to another orgasm. "KAMI, DOCTOR!" she screamed.

"SUKI!" he screamed as they came together. She felt he legs give way but the Doctor caught her. "Fantactic." She giggled remembering him saying that in his last incarnation.

"Very." she said with smile. "Let's get clean. I feel sticky."

"Yes," he said as he helped her stand and slip into the hot spring.

Two days later, Matsuki was in her garden tending to her flowers. The Doctor and Miroku were haveing a discuesstion about Miroku's wind tunnel. She didn't mind that he was inside the castle while she was outside. But a woman appeared before her, this woman felt familiar but strange at the same time. "Suki, I don't have much time." the woman said with an english actsent. "I am from your future. Very soon you are going to have to make a choise, the Doctor or his universe. If you choose the Doctor then stars will die, people will suffer and die. But you can stop that if you break Kanna's mirror. Be warned the mirror will suck you back into this universe."

"I understand." Matsuki said solemly. "Thank you." The Doctor felt her saddness and was on his way, he got there in time to see the woman from the future.

"Amour," he said. "Who was that and what did they say? Why are you hiding it from me?"

"Sorry but this message was for me." she said as she stood and hugged him. "She was from my future."

"But future information is dangerous." he said hugging her back. "Maybe it is best if you don't tell me."

"Let's go back inside, my guest are on their way by now." she said breaking the hug and turning to the castle.

"Yeah." he whispered wishing that he could help her. "Wait, what guest?" He ran up after her.

"I am holding a meeting of the lands. To offically give my lands to Sesshoumaru." she said.

"Oh," he said. "You don't have to give up your lands I will stay here with you I don't mind it."

"I do," she said with a smile. "Remember I said I love the road. I only have the lands because of my father knew I would protect them no matter the cost. But he did not see me falling in love with a Time Lord from another universe, or that I would become a Time Lady."

"True." he said nodding.

After the meeting, the Doctor left for Edo to get the TARDIS, Inuyasha and company went with him but Rose and Mickey stayed for Matsuki. She packed her kimonos that had sentimental value, and a few other things. She would put all these things at Keade's since she would end up back here one day. Rose, Mickey, Mary and Matsuki all left together, for Edo. Matsuki was quiet most of the trip trying not to worry Rose, Mary or Mickey, and trying to keep the information from the Doctor which was harder than it sounds.

They arived in Edo, he handed her stuff to Keade and told her to watch after them just incase she ended up back there. Rose and Mickey were confused but didn't voice their confustion. They said their goodbyes and went to the TARDIS, where the Doctor was ready to go. He smiled at Matsuki. "Allons-y!" he yelled as he flipped the lever.

They were back in Cardiff, the Doctor laughed proudly as he looked at the scanner reporting minamal crakes in the universe. They would heal easily in a few days. Matsuki noticed a familiar feeling, she walked out of the TARDIS to see Kanna, Naraku and half a million demons poring out of the small crakes. She knew this was the moment the woman spoke of but was hopeing it was not coming so soon.

The Doctor came out behind her and gasped. "But how?" he said.

"They followed the TARDIS, I am sorry, so sorry." she said.

"This isn't your fault." he said.

"No i am sorry for this." she said as she shoved the Doctor into the TARDIS then ran to over to where Kanna was. She punched the mirror as Naraku came up behind her and stabbed her through chest. She started to regenerate as the Doctor finally got out of the TARDIS.

"NO!" he shouted, seeing her like that killed him inside. She looked over at him with a smile then regenerated blowing everyone and everything from her universe back to her universe. She was back at the well Kanna's mirror was broke, and Naraku was blown in half so he retreated with Kanna.

Inuyasha came to find Matsuki, "Who the hell are you?" he growled. "And why do you smell like Naraku?"

"It's me baby brother, and that's 'cause Naraku just killed me." she said sadly as tears streamed down her face her voice sounding brittish like the Doctor.

"Is this Time Lord power?" he asked.

"Yes," she said. "Time Lords are immortal in a way."

"I'm so sorry sis." he said. He helped her stand, he looked her over she was now taller than him which he frowned about, she had wavey blonde hair that was short, still had blue eyes, her legs were much longer, but her chest was much smaller.

Four years had past since the day she was forsed to leave him. She learned to fight properly with a fang, Sesshoumaru had the fang made for her. They all defeated Naraku. She wore a sleeveless body suit with a haroi over her legs. She took up a new name, Guardian but most people called her the Weeping Guardian, because if she was not fighting she was crying. She tried to distance herself from anything that would remind her of the Doctor even her family and friends, but everytime she opened her mouth she was reminded since she now had a Brittish actcent too so she didn't talk to anyone anymore.

She stayed in the North, helping Koga and his new mate Ayame. Koga never asked her what happened and she was greatful for that. She just hoped that the Doctor was not alone, she could feel that he was alive but nothing more. She hoped he would like her new look. Even though she tried to stop thinking about him it was imposable and she knew it.

One day she was portaling the Western side of the Northern lands, when she found a rip in time and space she wondered if it would lead where she wanted so she stepped through. She appeared before the younger happier verison of herself. She repeated what was said to her word for word. She disappeared again and found herself in Cardiff, she smiled but it was dark outside unnautarlly dark and cold. Suddenly she could feel him again, The Doctor, she jumped for joy.

She felt that he was far away but she felt him. She knew that he would be going to London once he got here so she needed to be in London when he gets there. She started to run but she saw a Delak and hid. **Doctor?** She called out to him in her mind.

**Suki? Is that really you? ** He said back.

**Yes, it's me I just sound a bit different this time 'round. **She replied.

**I thought I had lost you. **He said. **Are you on Earth?**

** Yes, I'm in Cardiff. ** She replied. **No devise, so that is where I ended up. I'm going to try and meet you in London but i know that will not be an easy task.**

** If you stay put I could come get you once I break through. ** He offered.

**No, I can feel the walls of the universe breaking down and I know that was the only way I got back to you so you do what you do best and I'll find you. **She said trying to send him comfort.

He didn't say anymore to her, just a feeling of happiness. The Delak moved on so she moved from her hiding spot and at full run headed toward London, which was faster than any human but slower than she used to run. She made it to London in four hours. She stopped to catch her breath and as she did she heard the noise she missed hearing for four year: the sound of the TARDIS landing. In front of her appeared the TARDIS, she started to cry tears of joy.

The Doctor popped out of the TARDIS and looked dead at Matsuki. "Suki?" he said in disbelieve.

"Yeah." she said.

"You look good." he said. "I like the blonde." He smiled as he ran up to her hugging her once he reached her.


End file.
